Las bizarras aventuras de Emma sin-filtro Swan y Regina Mills
by Blondeoverdosis
Summary: Nota previa: CONTINUACIÓN DEL FANFIC "EL PODER DE LA DAGA" Emma-sin-filtro-Swan está de regreso junto a su esposa Regina Mills. Justo, o casi justo, donde se quedaron. Una serie de nuevas aventuras en las que Emma revelará verdades, contará intimidades, incomodará a medio mundo, rebautizará partes corporales y a personas, y todas esas cosas que hace! Varios Tomos! #SwanQueen Mucho
1. La salida de Aurora - Parte I

Nota previa: CONTINUACIÓN DEL FANFIC "EL PODER DE LA DAGA"

Emma-sin-filtro-Swan está de regreso junto a su esposa Regina Mills. Justo, o casi justo, donde se quedaron. Una serie de nuevas aventuras en las que Emma revelará verdades, contará intimidades, incomodará a medio mundo, rebautizará partes corporales y a personas, y todas esas cosas que hace! Varios Tomos! #SwanQueen Mucho Humor o es lo que se intenta. OUAT no me pertenece, pero si mis ideas rarísimas! ^^

Disclaimer completo: OUAT no me pertenece, le pertenece a Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis y ABC. Yo los pido prestado. Si fueran míos hace tiempo que estaríamos celebrando el canon!

Recomendación: leer El Poder de la Daga. La verdad no sé si es totalmente necesario, pero creo que hay muchos aspectos que se perderían sin leerlo, como DE DONDE SALE CASI TODO! jajajajajaja En fin, lo dejo ahí! ^^ Recomendado queda! AU dentro del original!

 **La salida de la "Aurora"**

 **Primera I**

Emma Swan ingresó a la cafetería con su habitual sonrisa de las 7 A.M. de los días viernes. Es que los viernes eran los únicos días en que la rubia solía pasarse a primera hora. No desayunaba con Regina porque esta salía más temprano de casa, por lo que era la sheriff la que se encargaba de ese tema. O sea, iba a que la abuelita preparará sus cosas favoritas y las de la morena, para luego dirigirse a la alcaldía. El único que hacía vida cada vez más independiente era el joven Henry, quién desayunaba en la cafetería, pero una hora más tarde.

-Abue... - la sheriff había empezado a mutar los nombres de las maneras más extrañas posterior a su regreso de Camelot –...nos días, lita! – la saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días, Emma – contestó la abuelita sin remarcar la tontería del saludo, para no darle alas - ¿has dormido bien que traer tan buena cara?

Emma se río audiblemente – oh, no, la cara es porque no he dormido nada.

La abuela levantó la mano, adelantándose a los acontecimientos – si vas a comenzar a desperdigar tus asuntos de cama con la alcaldesa a las 7 de la mañana, te voy a solicitar que te retires – le advirtió – número uno, porque no me apetece saber lo que hiciste o lo que hizo Regina; número dos, porque el local se reserva el derecho de admisión y permanencia; y número tres – concluyó – porque no quiero que peligre la integridad física de la sheriff cuando la alcaldesa se entere que lo ha vuelto a hacer.

Emma resopló – uf, no me dejan ser, no los entiendo – se quejó – y no pensaba contarte nada, aunque deberías interesarte – le aconsejó – si tanto quieres que Ruby venga a visitarte con su novia de Oz, tendrás que estar al tanto de cómo van ciertas cosas, aprender a entender señales y ruidos – sonrió de medio lado – no querrás pillarlas en pleno acto de amooooor – estiró la "o" casi exponencialmente.

-Me basta con pedirle que cierre la puerta con llave, querida – la mujer mayor caminó hacia la cocina – lo de siempre, ¿imagino?

-Sip – dijo Emma sentándose a la barra de la cafetería – bien fuerte el café de la señora – agregó – que la pobre tenía mucho trabajo hoy.

-Y, aun sabiéndolo, tú la dejas sin dormir – la abuela siguió su camino.

-¿Qué puedo decir? – anunció Emma para que la mujer la oyera – no pude resistirme – lo único que escuchó fue un **"Shh"** – las personas mayores no entienden el amor de los jóvenes – murmuró suspirando.

-No creo que tenga que ver con la edad – le comentó una voz masculina. Sentado a su lado estaba el príncipe Phillip, quién le sonrió cuando ella cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba sola en la cafetería – Buenos días, Emma, encantado de verte.

-Felipin, mi amigo – ella le estrechó la mano. Últimamente, no había tenido demasiado interés por los príncipes, pero el joven era un conocido colaborador de las causas Swan-Mills-Nolan - ¿cómo estás?

-Estupendo, sheriff – dijo el hombre – trabajando en las cuadras, mientras Aurora, el niño y yo nos vamos adecuando a estar en el mundo sin magia.

-¿Extrañas Neverland? ¿O el bosque encantado? – quiso saber la rubia.

-No, a decir verdad, nos gusta la vida tranquila de aquí, o, bueno, eso creo – titubeó al terminar la frase.

El café doble, las ojeras y encontrarlo tan pronto en la cafetería, fueron señales para que Emma supiera que algo no iba tan bien como parecía querer contar su compañero inesperado de primera mañana - ¿qué sucede? – preguntó – está claro que algo no va bien.

-No es nada – trató de quitarle peso el príncipe – nada que no vaya a solucionarse.

-¿Y qué es lo que va a solucionarse, entonces? – insistió la rubia. No quería ser cotilla, pero lo era, para que mentir.

Phillip miró a ambos lados y bajo la voz – las cosas en casa no han estado bien estos últimos días, como cuando llegamos.

-¿Problemas de alcoba, joven caballero? – Emma nunca había sido discreta, ni lo sería. Si lo que había era problemillas de alcoba, ella tenía que enterarse. Era un asunto que le parecía irresistible.

El príncipe se retuvo de contestar por unos segundos, pero viendo la expresión interesada de Emma supo que ella lo perseguiría hasta los confines de Storybrooke para saber más. Sin contar, con que nunca se le había dado bien mentir y con que necesitaba hablar de ello. Encontrar un consejo.

-Algo así – confirmó el joven – Aurora no ha sido la misma, últimamente.

-¿Qué le sucede? Si es que le duele la cabeza siempre, estás jodido – soltó sin esperar respuesta.

-No, de hecho, ni siquiera se toma el tiempo para excusarse con algo así – Phillip hizo una mueca de duda – no sé si debería hablar sobre esto, es personal.

-Deberías, deberías – apuró Emma – por desahogarte, ¿sabes? – era obvio que no lo presionaba solo por cuestiones altruistas.

Phillip levantó el dedo – promete que no le dirás a nadie sobre esto – exigió – no quiero que todo el pueblo se enteré de este asunto.

-No pienso decírselo a nadie – Emma se mostró indignada por la acusación – siempre tengo la reputación de andar de cotilla, pero no es verdad – dijo en su defensa – aunque no puedo asegurarte que no se lo diré a Regina.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque a mi esposa solo le oculto cosas, si son las que me permitan darle una sorpresa – explicó la rubia – cuando me pregunté qué he hecho hoy, se lo diré, seguro – aseguró sin inmutarse – así que ya sabes lo que hay.

El príncipe suspiró – bueno, no veo a Regina del tipo 'me meto en todo', como tú, seguramente será más reservada.

-¡OYE! – se quejó la sheriff, pero luego meneó la cabeza – vale, es cierto, para qué mentirnos, pero ¿me lo vas a contar o no?

-Sí, es solo que esto no es fácil para mí...

Emma hizo un gesto de entendimiento – oh, ya veo lo que sucede – dijo - ¿sabes que hay pastillas para eso? – señaló la entrepierna del joven con disimulo.

-¿Qué? – él se quedó estático sin entender - ¡No! – negó enérgicamente – no, no, no, no se trata de eso, todo va bien ahí.

-Si tú lo dices – la rubia se encogió de hombros - ¿entonces?

-Aurora ha estado diferente conmigo estos últimos días – se decidió a explicar el hombre – distante, incluso algo agresiva.

-¿No estará en esos días del mes? – la cara de Phillip le hizo darse cuenta que no tenía idea de lo que sugería – la marea roja, ya sabes.

Phillip se lo pensó un poco – ah, te refieres a la temporada de flores.

-¿La cuál? – Emma abrió los ojos como platos - ¿la temporada de las flores?

-Bueno, así lo llamamos en el bosque encantado.

Emma pareció hacer memoria y recordar algo que hasta ahora no había comprendido – ¿estás diciéndome que cuándo mi padre le dice a Snow que al terminar la temporada de las flores podrán divertirse se refiere a "eso"? – puntualizó las comillas.

-Supongo. ¿A qué pensabas que se referían? – le preguntó el príncipe.

La expresión de Emma fue de algo así como incomodidad – yo que sé, ¿a qué eran alérgicos al polen?, soy una persona inocente – sacudió la cabeza, parte por remarcar el trauma, parte para dejar de imaginar cosas que no quería – basta, basta – dijo – me basto con pillarlos una vez.

-Creo que decir algo como eso es más sutil que andar contándole a medio pueblo lo bien que Regina hace según qué cosas, Swan – sentenció Phillip y, antes de que Emma comenzará con el tema, agregó – el caso es que no es eso lo que le pasa.

-Has dicho que es algo que le sucede en el último tiempo – Emma sacó su faceta investigativa – ¿ha ocurrido algo que valga la pena mencionar antes o durante el proceso, querido 'Felinsastisfecho'? –ya empezaba con la tontería de nuevo.

-Las cosas no venían bien hace algún tiempo ya, pero no era nada que no solucionáramos – Phillip se detuvo a recordar – no me molesta que no quiera intimar, es solo que no parece muy feliz, en general – tamborileó con los dedos en la barra – sólo estuvo feliz cuando supo que Mulan vendría a visitarnos.

-Cierto, 'Feliprimido' – asintió Emma – estuvo por aquí antes de partir a Camelot.

-¿Cuánto más vas a seguir dándome nombres tontos?

-Tanto como me apetezca, 'Felimpotente'

-No es así – el joven recordó que discutir con esta "Emma" era lo mismo que discutir con un muro – contestando a tu pregunta, Mulan estuvo, pero ni siquiera alcanzamos a verla – Phillip bebió de su café que ya estaba bastante tibio – se marchó antes de pasar por nuestra casa.

-Es que tenía asuntos importantes y pelirrojos en Camelot – comentó Emma sonriendo de medio lado, socarronamente.

-Lo sé, nos enteramos que fue a ver una amiga, bueno, o algo más, según nos comentó Belle cuando regresaron – explicó el príncipe.

-¿Te sorprendió la noticia? – quiso saber Emma.

-No, es decir, nunca lo hablamos, pero intuía que a ella le interesaban más las mujeres que los hombres.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Son mucho más interesantes – confirmó Emma.

Él río – el caso es que Aurora ha estado aún más disgustada desde esas noticias – el joven se rascó la cabeza – no consigue conciliar el sueño, casi no dormimos juntos, pasea por la casa todo el día, sólo se ocupa del pequeño.

-¿Y dices qué todo esto comenzó cuando se enteró de lo de Mulan? – quiso confirmar Emma.

-¿Crees que le molesta? – preguntó Phillip - ¿crees que no le gusta que tenga esa clase de comportamiento?

-Puede que sea homofóbica – respondió la rubia – eso o que... - se quedó en silencio un momento - ¡vaya!

-¿Qué cosa? – inquirió el hombre interesado.

Emma hizo un gesto de picardía – nada, 'Felipito sin usar', nada – no profundizó en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando -, pero creo que pronto iremos a visitar a tu mujer – lo miró, mientras recogía la bolsa que la abuela le pasaba por la barra y pagaba – me da que ella y yo tendremos una conversación de lo más interesante.

-¿Sobre qué? – quiso saber el hombre.

-Sobre cuanto entiende Aurora, ¿entiendes? – y, ante la mirada vacía del joven, se respondió así misma – ¡Nah! ¡Qué vas a entender tú! Adiós, abuelita – saludó a la anciana – Hasta pronto, 'Felipito en cuarentena'.

 **Bien, estoy probando a ver como cae! ^^ Saluditos! Se aceptan reproches, insultos y sugerencias!**


	2. La salida de la Aurora - Parte II

**Parte II**

-Explícame de nuevo, Emma – preguntó Regina, mientras giraba a la izquierda por las calles de Storybrooke - ¿por qué vamos a visitar a la tonta adormilada esa? – la sheriff apareció aquella mañana contando una historia extraña sobre haber estado hablando de los problemas sexuales del príncipe Phillip, o 'Felipincho, el abandonado', alertándola sobre una visita sorpresa a la esposa del mismo.

-Vamos a visitar a Aurora para comprobar ciertas hipótesis que hemos formulado – repitió la rubia con condescendencia.

-Que HA formulado – Regina remarcó el singular – yo no me estoy enterando de nada y tú no me lo estas contando tampoco – sentenció la morena – y siendo como eres, me preocupa que clases de planes estés maquinando.

-Nada de importancia, sólo debes apoyarme, ya sabes, seguirme la corriente – dijo Emma.

-No es la primera vez que me veo involucrada en sus artimañas, por seguirle la corriente me ha pisado, me ha empujado, he tenido que pedir disculpas a muchas personas y yo no soy del tipo que se disculpa, así que mejor que me diga ya de qué va todo este asunto o detengo el coche – impuso la morena.

-Vale, vale – comentó Emma – el caso es que el príncipe de la tonta adormilada me contó que las cosas entre ellos no iban nada bien – le explicó su esposa – como buena persona que soy, he estado indagando más para entender mejor el caso – Regina levantó una ceja ante el aura altruista exagerado de su mujer – vale, soy una cotilla, ¿es eso lo que quieres oír, mi bombón de caramelo?

-No me adulé para adornar el hecho de que me va a 'desastrar' la tarde para perturbar a una pobre mujer – advirtió Regina – no va a funcionar, Señorita Swan.

Emma gruñó – no me llames así o abandonó la misión y te lo hago en el asiento de atrás.

-¿No fue suficiente con lo de anoche? – la morena fingió fastidio, aunque en su interior adoraba la devoción sexual que Emma le profesaba.

-Nunca es suficiente de ti, mi hojaldre de miel.

-¿Quieres dejar de compararme con comida de una vez? – solicitó la alcaldesa.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Si solo pienso en comerte entera – Regina estrechó los ojos y se concentró en la calle por la que conducía -, pero eso luego, ahora a la misión – Emma pensó un momento - ¿cómo debería llamarla? ¿Misión destapando el bacalao? Meh, no tiene mucho misterio.

-Ni nada de vulgar, claro – agregó la morena con sarcasmo -, pero, a ver si entiendo, ¿está insinuando que la tontaina somnolienta está interesada en batear para el otro bando?

-No…- Emma sonrió de medio lado – sólo digo que creo que a ellas las cosas más que molarle, le Mulan bastante, si entiendes lo que te digo.

Regina detuvo el coche frente a la casa de los jóvenes - ¿ella y la guerrera?

-Si

-Pero ¿Mulan no está en Camelot con la pelirroja del arco? - Regina sabía que la pregunta estaba de más, pero trataba de entender que pretendía su esposa.

-Sí, pero eso no quita que Aurora no ande penando por ella, mientras tanto – expuso Emma – además, creo que Mulan debería saberlo si lo confirmamos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siempre estuvo enganchada a la mujer de Felipin – aseguró la rubia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – quiso saber la morena.

-¡Gaydar! – fue la respuesta de la sheriff – eso y que la pille mirando a Paris y Nicholle varias veces.

-¿Paris y Nicholle? – Regina estrechó los ojos – dígame que no estuvo mirando los pechos de Aurora lo suficiente como para encontrarles nombres adecuados.

-Regina – Emma se acercó a su mujer y acarició su rostro – yo he bautizado todos los pechos que he visto en mi vida, y son muchos, te lo aseguro – la mirada de su esposa se estrechó aún más – no me mires así, volcancito de chocolate, no estoy ciega y solo tengo amor para Thelma y Louise.

-Con ese concepto, yo también podría mirarle los pechos a todas las chicas – Regina jugueteó con el cabello de Emma – y ellas a mí – eso causo el efecto que esperaba porque la rubia se lanzó encima de ella.

-Mía, mía, mía – gruñó marcando el cuello de Regina con los dientes, un poco de amor, un poco de dolor, pero mucho placer para la morena, que adoraba esos arrebatos – hagamos un trato – anunció separándose de ella - ¿qué tal si, a partir de ahora, los nombres los ponemos juntas?

Regina se apeó del coche y aceptó levantando la mano – trato hecho – afirmó -, pero será mejor que no tardemos mucho con su "misión", porque tanto hablar de pechos me nacieron ganas de pasar el rato con Xena y Gabrielle – la alcaldesa sabía que aquello era una tortura para su mujer, pero se lo merecía.

-No me digas esas cosas, **Regina 'sin-filtro' Mills** – Emma levantó las manos al cielo - ¿por qué te juntas tanto conmigo? Aprendes muy rápido.

-No se quejará, Swan, no se quejará – la empujó al llegar a su lado – ande, camine de una vez e involúcreme en una situación incómoda, como siempre. Estoy muy lejos de la característica **"sin-filtro"** de la que tanto goza.

-Tú sí que vas a gozar hoy – Regina caminó a la puerta pasando de los comentarios de su esposa y Emma suspiró – todo sea por el bien de la causa **"Multiorgasmos para el mundo"** – anunció con seriedad y llevándose la mano al corazón – salvemos a otra mujer.

Llamaron a la puerta y Regina fingió su mejor sonrisa de cortesía, antes de que la dueña de casa abriera. Aurora pestañeó al ver a la salvadora y a su mujer en su puerta, asombrada por una visita tan inesperada.

-Emma, Regina – dijo sonriendo – buenas tardes, que sorpresa, pasen – dio lugar a las mujeres para que ingresaran a su hogar – pasen – les pidió - ¿ocurre algo?

Emma se adelantó – no, no, solo veníamos a ver que estuvieras cómoda en tu nueva casa – argumentó tratando de parecer convincente, como si este tipo de labores fueran propias de la sheriff y la alcaldesa – simplemente, pasábamos cerca y nos acordamos de ti, de Phillip y del pequeño.

-Vaya – Aurora seguía confusa, pero pareció picar en la noción de "casualidad" que la rubia intentaba dejar caer – bien, les agradezco la preocupación – dijo – por favor, siéntese, ¿les apetece café o té?

-Café, para mí, si puede ser – pidió amablemente la morena.

-¿Y el pequeñin? – quiso saber Emma.

-Ah – Aurora tomó a Phillip Junior de su lugar de recreo y las mujeres vieron al pequeñuelo tomar su mano contento ante la atención – aquí está – dijo acercándolo a las mujeres.

La mirada de Regina se iluminó por completo y Emma recordó que tenían un pendiente. El asunto Merlín –Hechicero y Doctor en obstetricia- estaba sin resolver. Aún no había pasado a verlas, aunque habían conseguido que se reportará con un mensaje breve: "Pronto estaré en Storybrooke". Aurora notó el sincero interés de la morena y le acercó a su hijo.

-¿Te apetece entretenerlo, mientras preparo las bebidas? – le consultó y Regina decidió responder ofreciéndole la mano al niño que se escondía tras su madre, sonriendo cuando él respondió a su solicitud y la tomó. Aurora dejo la sala.

-Estás hermosa – murmuró Emma.

Regina río sutilmente – creía que para ti siempre lo estaba.

-Ahora mismo más – Emma dejo que el pequeño se subiera en sus rodillas. El hijo de Aurora y Phillip no era un bebe, tenía casi dos años. Conjugaba letras y caminaba. Era una edad en la que estaba más lleno de energía que cuando era un bebe recién nacido.

Aurora entró a su sala con una taza de café humeante y observó la interacción de su hijo con las mujeres. Ambas estaban enfocadas en jugar con él y mimarlo – me parece que les quedaría muy bien el rol de madres – comentó dejando la taza en la mesa de estar.

-Estamos en eso – soltó Emma sin preocuparse de la opinión de su esposa o sabiendo perfectamente que era una alegría que querían compartir, un proyecto que deseaban abiertamente – queremos pasar por esa felicidad, juntas.

-¿De veras? – preguntó Aurora con su habitual mirada de asombro y alegría, viendo la timidez y el asentimiento de Regina, agregó – serán unas madres preciosas y me consta que muy buenas, Henry es un amor de jovencito.

-Gracias Aurora – Regina respondió amablemente.

-¿Le gusta Storybrooke a este pequeño? – quiso saber Emma.

Aurora sonrió – claro que sí, aquí están Neal y Alexandra así que tiene con quién divertirse.

-Es una pena que nuestra sobrina Ilyssa este un poco más lejos – comentó la sheriff – la hija de Zelena es un poco pequeña para este jovencito, pero seguro que se divertirían igual – le hizo unas cosquillas a Phillip Jr., quién se sacudió soltando una carcajada espontánea y pidió por más.

-Ya ha cumplido el año, ¿verdad? – preguntó Aurora.

-Sí, si – le respondió Regina – hemos ido hace unas semanas a celebrarlo.

-Coincidimos con tu amiga – comentó Emma, aprovechando la situación y viendo como Regina estrechaba la mirada, durante un imperceptible segundo.

Aurora carraspeó - ¿amiga? ¿Te refieres a Mulan? – Emma asintió notando como la princesa se movía de su sitio, parecía incomoda - ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Estoy segura, muy segura, que está mejor que antes – Emma no se cortó para guiñarle un ojo. Regina sabía que intentaba que Aurora perdiera pie apostando por ponerla celosa – hay un asuntillo muy pelirrojo que la tiene bastante ocupada, si entiendes lo que te digo.

La princesa resopló y su cara se tornó agría durante unos segundos. Fue capaz de retener el evidente malestar que surgió en su rostro, cambiándolo por una fingida sonrisa – me alegra por ella.

-Pobre, le tocaba ya tener algo de alegría, si entiendes lo que te digo – siguió pinchándola Emma.

-Yo pensaba que Mulan estaba bien, a pesar de no haber conocido a una persona que le interesará – Aurora trataba de defender la estadía de Mulan con ellos – al menos, cuando estaba con nosotros, siempre estaba contenta o eso creía.

-Sí, pero ¿qué es de una vida sin amor? – la rubia le sonrió a Regina.

-¿Está enamorada? – la pregunta salió susurrante de la boca de Aurora, como si temiera a hacerla.

-Emma está especulando – aseguró Regina, notando el temor que invadía a la mujer y aliviando esa carga – no sabemos en qué terminará la relación de ambas, por ahora, solo estaban conversando.

-Mérida si está enamorada – la rubia no contradijo las palabras de Regina, pero agregó el dato.

-Si Mulan decidió marcharse sin dudar, supongo que le complacería saberlo, ¿no? – la tensión en los hombros de Aurora era visible y no conseguía mantener sus ojos en nada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, querida? – le consultó la morena.

Emma fue más directa, más a su estilo - ¿te molesta que Mulan esté pensando en corresponder a Mérida?

-Si… ¡No! - Aurora parecía confusa- ¿qué?

-¿Si, no o qué? – insistió la salvadora.

-Swan, por favor – le pidió Regina – dale un respiro.

-¿Por qué han venido? – inquirió, entonces, la princesa consciente de que esta visita tenía menos de casual de lo que Emma estuvo intentando colarle.

-Digamos que me enteré que el asunto de Mulan te tiene algo irritada – le respondió Emma – tenía una intuición que deseaba confirmar.

-¿Quién les ha dicho que yo…? –Aurora se detuvo – da igual, no estoy molesta – expresó mientras retorcía sus dedos con nerviosismo – no es cierto.

-Tu lenguaje corporal no está de acuerdo – indicó Emma.

-Emma – Regina veía a aquella pobre chica tan contrariada que sintió pena por ella - ¿por qué no la dejamos tranquila a Aurora? Si este tema le irrita o siente el deseo de desahogarse, ella sabe que puede contar con nosotras cuando este preparada para contarnos que le sucede y aliviar su carga – los ojos de Aurora estaban fijo en ella – de lo contrario, no hace falta presionarla, ¿verdad?

Emma sonrió de medio lado. Conocía la capacidad que tenía su esposa para sacar buenos de malos, para mover sus fichas y conseguir que las personas se sintieran tan a gusto como para cantar a Pavarotti con la boca llena de patatas.

-Yo – Aurora susurró el pronombre antes de suspirar – yo estoy contrariada, es verdad.

-¿Por qué, querida? – le preguntó Regina.

-No lo sé…

-¿Te molesta que este con una mujer? – insistió con calma la alcaldesa. Aurora miró el suelo y no hizo nada más que morderse el labio.

-¿O lo qué te molesta es que este con cualquier persona? – incitó Emma – quizás, lo que te molesta es que sea feliz sin ti.

Aurora se levantó de su sitio con los ojos abiertos como platos – márchense, por favor – anunció resueltamente – no quiero continuar con esta conversación – dijo con mala cara.

Sin darse el tiempo ni para agradecer, cuestionar o saludar, Regina y Emma salieron de la casa y sintieron la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – se quejó Regina - ¿por qué has tenido que ser tan directa? – interrogó a su esposa – estaba claro que estaba incomoda con la situación, has conseguido que nos echará.

Emma se cuadró de hombros – no he hecho nada más que señalar lo que es obvio – expuso sin inmutarse – está claro que Aurora muere por hacer terapia con Lucy Liu y Sandra Oh – aseguró con una sonrisa – no tardará en aparecer en nuestra casa pidiendo consejo – al ver la expresión de enfado de Regina, preguntó - ¿qué he dicho?

-Lo ha vuelto a hacer – gruñó la morena – ha bautizado a los pechos de Mulan sin mi colaboración.

-¡Oh! Es cierto – dijo Emma – el trato – levantó las manos en forma de disculpa – vale, ¿cómo quieres llamarlas? Y no me digas la izquierda y la derecha porque no te dirigiré la palabra nunca más.

Regina rodó los ojos – como no tengo tanta experiencia lo dejaremos así, pero la próxima vez me consultas antes – advirtió a la sheriff – bien, ¿y para cuándo se supone que debemos esperar la visita de la bella durmiente a nuestro hogar? Digo, para tener café cargado y algunos energizantes – ironizó.

Emma reflexionó, mientras ambas se subían a su coche – entre 10 minutos y 5 días – informó con seriedad.

-Eso no es muy preciso – comentó Regina con una sonrisa de lado.

-Bueno, no soy estadista, no puedo precisarlo, pero que caerá, caerá – aseguró Emma.

-¿Y qué haremos? – preguntó la morena - ¿qué haremos cuando aparezca la princesa con narcolepsia en casa?

-Lo que tenemos que hacer – dijo Emma tranquilamente – **"gayzarla"** para la causa – y apuntó con su mano como si fuera una pistola invisible – pew, pew, pew…


	3. La salida de la Aurora - Parte III

**Parte III**

Ni 10 minutos, ni 5 días. Al atardecer de la tercera jornada, Emma decidió observar por la ventana la caída del sol. Sonrió socarronamente al ver aquella silueta aproximarse a la mansión.

-Me debes 50 pavos – le anunció a Henry, que ya estaba al tanto de todo, cuando Aurora se acercaba a la puerta – la castaña con narcolepsia está aquí.

-Oh, diablos – se quejó el chico, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Han apostado por ello? – Regina no podía creer lo que oía, mientras Henry le pagaba a su otra madre.

-Ella me obligó – el joven vendió a la rubia.

-¡Oye! – se quejó Emma dirigiéndose a la puerta – nunca demostraste desacuerdo – aseguró guardándose el dinero en el bolsillo y abriendo la puerta - ¡Aurora! – fingió sorpresa – que gusto verte – dijo Emma haciéndola pasar – no te esperábamos – aseveró, pero una vez que la princesa rebasó su altura, quedando la rubia fuera de la línea de su visión, Emma comenzó a afirmar con la cabeza y a modular un "sí que te esperábamos".

-He venido – comenzó a decir Aurora que pareció más cómoda hablando con Regina que con Emma – porque han dicho que podía venir cuando necesitará desahogarme – comentó y notando a Henry, lo saludó con cortedad – ¡hola Henry! No te había visto, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, bien – dijo este poniéndose de pie – me marcharé a mi habitación, ya luego me cuentan.

Aurora observó con temeridad a Emma y Regina. Ambas negaron con la cabeza que esto fuera cierto, pero cuando la princesa volvió a centrarse en Regina, Emma comenzó a gesticular "Si, luego, luego" con los pulgares arriba.

-Siéntate, Aurora – le pidió Regina - ¿quieres beber algo? ¿Té, infusión, algún zumo?

-¿Un café bien cargadito? – agregó Emma ganándose una mala cara de Regina.

-No, estoy bien – dijo la castaña – por favor, solo tengo que soltar esto que me carga tanto en el pecho.

-Suéltalo – Emma se sentó a un lado de Regina encarando a la chica con una sonrisa – sea lo que sea, lo comprenderemos.

Aurora tomó aire y lo soltó repentinamente – tenían razón – anunció mordiéndose el labio – yo siento cosas que no debería, cosas que me confunden, que no me dejan disfrutar de mi familia – explicó angustiada – cosas que tienen que ver con Mulan.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas, querida? – le preguntó Regina tomándola de la mano para darle ánimo.

-Cosas…

-Eso ya lo dijiste la primera vez – le dijo Emma – no tengas miedo, Aurora, estás en intimidad, intenta ponerle un nombre a la primera "cosa" que sientas.

Aurora resopló, pero susurró de inmediato – celos…

-Bien, celos es un comienzo, ¿puede que solo sean celos de amiga? Quizas, por sentirte desplazada, ¿acaso no dijo Phillip que ella venía a verte antes de marcharse a Camelot? – Regina trataba de dar argumentos a la princesa para que se lo pensará bien. Si la teoría de Emma era cierta y Aurora tenía, en verdad, sentimientos por la guerrera, era mejor eliminar otras posibilidades.

-No, no es eso, yo cuando Mulan se marchó de nuestro lado para seguir a Robín y luego a Ruby, sentí tristeza por su distancia, pero no esto que me da cada vez que pienso lo que puede estar pasando con ella y esa mujer – Aurora apretó los dientes – es que ni siquiera la conozco y ya la detesto – miró a las dos mujeres con terror – esto no está bien, ¿qué está pasando conmigo?

-Que estás coladita hasta los huesos por Mulan – sentenció Emma.

-Swan… - Regina sonaba levemente inquietante.

-Vale, me calló – Emma hizo una señal de cerrar la boca.

-¿Qué otra cosas sientes, Aurora? ¿Piensas en ella? – inquirió la morena.

-Mucho, desde antes de lo de esta mujer ya me pasaba, me cuesta dormir – explicó la joven – es que soy la "bella durmiente" – hizo comillas – y resulta que tengo insomnio desde hace semanas.

-Desde luego es una paradoja – dijo Emma y Regina la miró rodando los ojos - ¿qué fue lo que desató tu insomnio?

-Sueños, no he parado de soñar con Mulan – les contó Aurora – un día, después de cuidar de Phillip Junior y conseguir que se durmiera, estaba agotada y me recosté a dormir – hizo memoria – quizás, fuera la rutina o no sé, pero antes de cerrar los ojos me encontré pensando en Mulan, posiblemente por eso soñé con ella.

-¿Qué soñaste? – preguntó Regina.

-Con la última vez que nos vimos, antes de que se marchará con la banda de Hood – Aurora no pudo reprimir una sonrisa – soñé que me alcanzaba y me decía que me amaba, que estaba enamorada de mí, que no me lo habría dicho sino fuera porque se marchaba lejos, pero antes tenía que saber si no había una posibilidad, que alguien le dijo que tenía que decir la verdad antes de que fuera tarde – la princesa suspiró – no pude quitármelo de la cabeza, ni mi expresión cuando me lo dijo, debería haber estado aterrada, pero no había parado de sonreír, me veía feliz, casi emocionada – tragó saliva – me desperté confusa, pero dichosa, hacía tiempo que no sentía esa clase de agitación en mi interior.

-¿Qué sucedió la última vez que la viste? – preguntó Regina – no en tus sueños, de verdad.

-Ella vino a verme, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme, como en mi sueño, recuerdo que le pregunté si quería que buscará a Phillip, pero me dijo que no, que era algo que debía hablar conmigo – Aurora paso sus dedos por donde Mulan había atrapado sus manos, inconscientemente – acabábamos de enterarnos que iba a tener un bebe, se me escapó la felicidad que sentía y ella lo notó, me preguntó que sucedía y se lo dije – la castaña cambió su expresión de nostalgia a tristeza – me abrazó y luego dijo que se marchaba, se fue sin mirar atrás – la mujer sacudió la cabeza -, pero estoy segura que no era eso lo que quería decir, lo noté en su mirada, estaba triste, creo que la herí con esa confesión.

-¿Crees que ella quería confesarte algo especial y se retractó al oír sobre tu embarazo? – preguntó la morena.

-Yo no lo sé – dijo la princesa - ¿y si sólo soy yo que deseo que eso suceda? Que deseo que ella sienta por mí lo que mis sueños proponen – se levantó incomoda – no, no, no, ¿qué me está pasando?

-Que tienes ganas de meterte dentro de la armadura de tu amiguita – anunció la rubia con tranquilidad.

-¡Swan! – Regina cerró los ojos y resopló.

-Señora – dijo la rubia y volvió a cerrar su boca, esta vez con una llave invisible que hizo el gesto de lanzar lejos.

-Como si eso fuera a detenerte – Regina sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, dijera lo que dijera, Emma siempre haría esos comentarios – Aurora, dime, ¿no duermes para evitar soñar con eso?

-No duermo porque no puedo, no paro de pensarla despierta, ni de soñarla dormida, su rostro me persigue – expuso con desorientación – tenía tantas ganas de verla cuando decidió visitarnos, pensé que así podría entender lo que me pasaba, que, quizás, solo la echaba demasiado de menos.

-Pero se marchó a Camelot – dijo Emma – dejo de lado la visita por correr detrás del desliz de Hook sobre Mérida.

-Se marchó, otra vez, sin mirar atrás – Aurora sollozó – y yo me quede aquí, con todas estas emociones, con un marido que se preocupa y no tiene ni idea de que su mejor amiga es la causa de mi distanciamiento, con un niño que es lo único que me da un poco de paz.

-Sientes culpa – dijo Regina – por Phillip y el niño, pero debes aclarar lo que sea que te sucede, no puedes seguir de esta manera – la morena trató de consolarla apretando su mano – si esto que sientes es amor, si estas enamorada o enamorándote de esa mujer, debes confirmarlo y decírselo a Phillip, porque no es justo para ninguno de los dos vivir así.

-Lo sé, pero tengo miedo – confesó abiertamente la chica – tengo miedo de que sea cierto, tengo miedo de verla y que todas estas extrañas sensaciones se hagan tan profundas y se me escapen.

-Entonces, será porque así tiene que ser – Emma también le tomó la mano – no fue fácil para nosotras dos, tampoco – le reveló - por años, me sentía morir por no poder tener a Regina como deseaba, me obligué a seguir el orden establecido y nos perdimos mucho tiempo de paz por la estúpida costumbre de no confiar en lo que sentimos, de hacer lo que se debe – la rubia hizo una mueca de desencanto – tuve que volverme el ser oscuro, tuvo que haber una sombra malvada en mi interior para que nos acercáramos, para que tuviéramos una excusa para estar juntas, aunque solo fuera una excusa – la sheriff suspiró aliviada-, pero excusa o no, ayudó y pudimos darnos cuenta que lo que nos pasaba nos iba a hacer mejores.

Regina sonrió de medio lado. Oír a su mujer hablar así de las dos era lo más dulce que le daba el destino.

Emma le devolvió la sonrisa y, entonces, se concentró en Aurora – tú corres con ventaja, no hay un poder oscuro milenario tratando de poseerte – la princesa soltó un suspiro entre risueño y agobiado, así que la rubia siguió – ya te has hecho esas preguntas, ya te has planteado las posibilidades – dijo – o la necesitas porque la echas de menos, o la necesitas por mucho más que eso, pero lo claro en todo este asunto es que la necesitas.

-¿Y si la respuesta es que la necesito por mucho más que solo la nostalgia? – Aurora se puso de pie y caminó sin moverse mucho, como si ya no pudiera dominar su ansiedad.

-Si es así – le contestó Regina – entonces, será imparable. No podrás contenerlo por mucho que lo reprimas.

-¿Y si no me corresponde? ¿Si sólo es idea mía? – preguntó suspirando.

-Entonces, igual que ella, te irás sin mirar atrás – concluyó Emma.

-Creo que se me rompería el corazón si ella no me correspondiera – Aurora sonó atemorizada.

-Entonces, creo que sabes que esto es más que nostalgia – aseguró la morena – y, siendo así, debes ver a Mulan cuanto antes. Habla con Phillip, dile que necesitas descansar, lo entenderá.

-Habrá que ir a Camelot – sentenció Emma.

-¿Irán conmigo? – consultó Aurora con los ojos llenos de algo parecido a expectación.

Regina se notó imposibilitada de negarse así que asintió – supongo que nos quedaremos contigo, para ver qué pasa.

-Y te llevaremos de tour – añadió Emma – vas a conocer todo el reino, hay un bar que te encantará, se llama **"Las Marayas".**

-Que nombre más extraño – dijo Aurora.

-Tan extraño como la parejita que lo administra – Emma puso una expresión de gusto-, pero los tragos que sirven, una delicia – levantó el dedo – recomiendo el _"rapidito de medianoche"_ , a Regina y a mí nos fascina.

-¿El trago o el bar? – preguntó Aurora.

-Los tres – Emma atrapó la atención de la castaña – el bar, el trago y el rapidito, si entiendes lo que te digo – Emma le guiñó el ojo.

-¡SWAN!

-¡Señora! – Emma hizo la venia y desapareció para evitar perderse los rapiditos de esa semana si seguía siendo así de impertinente.


	4. La salida de la Aurora - Parte IV

**Parte IV**

Mulan llevaba días que no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Por un lado, saber que Mérida estaba interesada por ella fue como una vuelta a la vida. Después de años de soledad, quizás, existiera una posibilidad de cambiar su destino. Esa pelirroja tan impetuosa como impresionante habría hecho caer a cualquiera en sus brazos con solo posar sus ojos. El primer problema con Mulan era que, a pesar del espejismo inicial de saberse querida, no había conseguido sentir esa conexión que hacía especial el vínculo entre dos personas. La pobre Mérida lo notaba y, aun así, era paciente con ella.

El otro problema de la guerrera era el peor de todos, estar anclada a un sentimiento nunca correspondido, completamente unilateral. El amor nunca es fácil, es hermoso, pero también torpe. Duele si es prohibido, duele más si parece imposible. Aunque nada se compara como amar sin ser amado. Eso es un castigo que no tiene igual. Mulan lo vivía desde hacía años en primera persona, teniendo que pensar que la mujer que amaba era feliz en los brazos de su mejor amigo. Siempre se había culpado a sí misma, porque ella sola se metió en ese problema.

Ella que sabía la naturaleza de la relación de Aurora y Phillip, que había sido testigo del mágico amor que se profesaban, no había podido evitar enamorarse de la princesa. Sufría por su propia debilidad. Bastaron algunas sonrisas, algunos gestos de valor y una fortaleza que parecía imposible para un alma que mostraba flaqueza, pero que era puro ímpetu. Aurora había conseguido meterse dentro de su corazón a fuerza de compañía, respeto y cariño. Echaba de menos casi todo de ella, su manera de hablar, su extraña franqueza, su comedida capacidad de sonrojarla con los halagos más inesperados. Mulan siempre sonreía en silencio recordando la noche que junto a la fogata, Aurora la había llamado bonita. O aquel día en que, en medio de una conversación sobre su eterna armadura, la princesa había deslizado que, dijeran lo que dijeran sus padres, ella se veía magnifica con su atuendo habitual.

Aurora se había ganado su amor porque la aceptaba sin condiciones. La quería a su manera que, para el dolor de Mulan, no llegaba ni a la mitad de lo que ella la quería Aurora. Y aquí estaba, con esta mujer preciosa que no se le despegaba, que estaba dispuesta a dejar su reino para seguirla, que había confirmado las palabras de Hook, pero ella seguía sintiéndose tan atada como el día que partió del reino de Phillip. Atada a una utopía, a un amor no correspondido, a un amor prohibido, a un amor imposible. Las tenía todas para sufrir. Tenía que pasar página, se lo debía así misma. Mérida había sido la excusa perfecta para evitar a los príncipes, para no tener que sufrir su felicidad en primera persona. Pobre Mérida, ¿qué pensaría de ella si supiera que solo fue una excusa? En verdad, Mulan quería poder corresponderla. Lo deseaba desesperadamente, con todo su raciocinio. Lo malo era que su corazón no parecía muy de acuerdo.

Como cada noche desde que llegó a Camelot, quedaban en el bar de Las Marayas para beber algo y conversar. Al decir quedaban se refería a ella, Mérida, Hook y su tripulación. A veces, Lancelot y Percival estaban allí también. Caminaba al lado de la pelirroja que hablaba sobre lo mucho que le apetecía una cerveza de raíz de su lugar natal, pero que aquellos brebajes de las dueñas del bar eran casi tan buenos. Mulan sonrió al notar que Mérida aún no se acomodaba a la palabra "tragos". A decir verdad, ella también se tomó su tiempo. Y cuando le hablaron de los "chupitos" eso fue de otro mundo. ¿Qué demonios serían los famosos "chupitos"? Hasta que se enteró de lo que realmente eran, su mente dibujaba a unos pequeñajos con pocas luces que gritaban y hacían escándalo. La realidad distaba de su imaginación en qué no había pequeñajos, pero la gente que bebía chupitos acaba por hacer escándalo y gritar más con cada ronda.

Al llegar pudieron oír un barullo excepcional en aquel antro. La risa de Soraya, así como su voz, resonaban más fuerte.

-Sirvanle más a la princesita – pidió y la botella de ron pasaba de mano en mano hasta el centro de acción.

Observó alrededor y se detuvo en una figura que le era conocida. A un lado de Hook, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro en una divertida negación, estaba Regina Mills – Regina – susurró.

Tenía claro que quién protagonizaba parte del jolgorio tenía que ser Emma Swan. No había duda de ello. ¿Sería a ella a la que llamaban princesita? Se fue acercando, esquivando gente - ¿qué está pasando? – le preguntó a Percival que estaba en una esquina alejada del centro de acción.

-Emma está teniendo otro de sus concursos de chupitos con la princesa que las acompaña – le explicó el caballero – resulto ser una contrincante difícil.

-¿Qué princesa? – quiso saber la guerrea.

Percival hizo memoria – mmm… Aura María o algo parecido.

-¡Aurora! – corrigió Lancelot a su chico, mientras se incorporaba a las recién llegadas – este hombre que no se entera, Aurora, la bella durmiente.

-¡QUE! – la voz de Mulan se escuchó por encima de todas las risas, incluso por sobre la de Soraya quién era besuqueada por su esposa María, mientras ambas miraban al centro de la multitud. Muchos se giraron para ver a las recién llegadas y, entre las personas que vitoreaban "más, más" aparecieron Emma Swan y Aurora, las dos concentradas en beber una gran cantidad de pequeños vasitos de alcohol puro – ¡Aurora! – vociferó al ver la cantidad de chupitos que descansaban vacíos sobre la mesa.

La castaña levantó la cabeza sin dejar de beber y soltó el vaso cuando estuvo vacío, dejándolo boca abajo como se acostumbraba - ¡MULAN! – gritó a todo pulmón – mira, mira Emma – le dio golpes a la rubia que se entretuvo con su último trago – es Mulan – le indicó – Mulan, mira todos los chupitos que me he bebido – le señaló los rastros de su osadía con orgullo y cierto tonillo ebrio – y pensar que cuando me dijeron que iríamos por "chupitos" pensé que pasaríamos a buscar a unos enanitos.

Emma escupió el contenido de tu vaso por toda la mesa - ¿enanitos? ¡Pero que dice esta tía! – soltó una carcajada borracha - ¿escuchaste, Gina? ¡ENANITOS! Esta tía es la caña – le gritó emocionada – en serio, tía, ¡eres la caña! – le dio unos golpecillos en la espalda a la princesa.

Regina se acercó como pudo a Mulan – lo siento, Mulan, debíamos ir a buscarte, pero Emma se encaprichó con pasar por el bar para saludar a María y Soraya – dijo con aspecto abochornado – lo demás lo podrás imaginar.

Mulan estaba estupefacta. Días tratando de deshacerse de la imagen de su amor imposible y va a encontrársela en un bar de ambiente, bebiendo chupitos con la súper lesbiana Emma "sin filtro" Swan. Aurora trató de ponerse de pie y el alcohol la hizo retroceder cuatro pasos. Un grupo de hombres la sostuvo para que no se diera con el trasero en el suelo.

-Venga princesa de los chupitos, ibas para allá – le dieron un empujoncito y Aurora acabó caminando hacia donde estaba Mulan por la inercia del impulso.

-Mulan, Mulan – repitió su nombre algo así como unas tres o cuatro veces más – estas señoras – señaló a Las Marayas – me ofrecieron hacerme un "rapidito de medianoche", ¿puedes creértelo? Las dos – hizo el dos con el dedo índice y mayor - ¡puedes creértelo! – se río.

\- Te lo haríamos con mucho cariño, princesita – le dijo la dueña, con asentimientos de su mujer.

Aurora las señaló sin dejar de mirar a la guerrera, con una risa perpetua en los labios – increíble – dijo como si todo le pareciera descomunalmente divertido – ese señor – la castaña indicó hacia el contramaestre de Hook – también quiere darme un "rapidito", pero no sé cómo – Aurora sopesó la situación – porque no tiene alcohol, pero ellas si tiene, ellas si pueden – la castaña avanzó con torpeza y se lanzó hacia la barra más cerca de Las Maraya, sentándose encima de la misma – marché ese rapidito.

- _Ménage à trois_ – vociferó Emma Swan que como respuesta recibió un golpe en toda la nuca de su mujer - ¡AU!, pero yo no, mi VIDA – se excusó.

-¡NO! – a Mulan le faltó poco para sacar la espada – bájate de ahí – demandó – Aurora, bájate de ahí ahora mismo – le exigió.

-Bájame tú – la retó Aurora.

- _Ujujujuuuuu_ – Emma se engolosinó con el desafío.

-Aurora, ¡que te bajes! – repitió Mulan con mucha determinación.

-No, si quieres que me baje – la castaña la llamó con su dedo – ven y bájame.

-Estás borracha – Mulan le señaló lo evidente -¿cómo se les ocurre darle tanto alcohol? – les reprochó a Regina y a Emma.

-Yo – Aurora se enderezó en su postura – soy una mujer adulta e independiente, y puedo beber tantos chupitos como quiera – anunció con orgullo – o dejar que estas señoras me den su rapidito ese.

-¡AURORA! – Mulan dio dos pasos hacia ella con aspecto amenazador – no se te ocurra pasar del otro lado de esa barra – indicó remarcando las palabras - ¿dónde está la princesa prudente que conocí?

-Quizás, sigue en el mismo castillo donde la abandonaste – soltó Aurora.7

- _Ujujujuuuuuu_ – volvió a repetir Emma y, inmediato, agregó – _'au, au, au'_ – la morena le había dado un coscorrón en el brazo – ella se emborracha y a mí me golpean.

-Usted también está borracha, Señorita Swan – murmuró Regina.

-¡Patrañas! – soltó Emma y viendo como la morena rodaba los ojos, corrigió – bueno… si…

-Yo nunca te abandoné – Mulan no podía creer el atrevimiento de Aurora – yo te deje con tu marido y tu hijo por nacer.

-¡Detalles! – Aurora, entonces, reparó en la pelirroja que miraba el intercambio con sorpresa - ¿y esa? ¿Quién es esa? – la señaló con el dedo – no te conozco, pero no me gustas nada – comentó con mala cara – aléjate de Mulan, no me gustas nada de nada – parece que ver a Mérida fue lo único que la bajó de la barra.

Dio un paso y se mareó por efecto del alcohol en su sistema. Mulan se apuró para atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo - ¡Ey! – dijo la guerrera – te tengo.

Aurora se sostuvo con fuerza de sus hombros – si – dijo lamiéndose los labios y mirando la boca de Mulan – sí que me tienes.

Emma abrió los ojos al ver la cercanía – _ujujujuuuuuu_ – susurró muy bajo, a sabiendas que Regina era la única en oírla.

-¡Señoras! – Regina llamó la atención de las dos – porque no nos vamos al castillo, bebemos un café bien cargado de mi hermana y, luego, hablan de lo que tienen que hablar.

Eso hizo que recuperaran la compostura. Se dirigieron a la salida, aunque Aurora no se separó en absoluto de Mulan, manteniendo la distancia con Mérida, quién decidió que tenía que seguirlas y ver que sucedía entre esta princesa y la guerrera por la que había navegado por cuatro reinos.


	5. La salida de la Aurora - Parte V

**Parte V**

Zelena sintió una mezcla de conmoción y diversión al ver llegar a ese grupo de mujeres a su cocina. Después de la sorpresiva venida a Camelot de Emma y Regina, acompañadas por la princesa Aurora, lo que menos esperaba era que su primera parada fuera un bar y doscientos litros de alcohol. O, al menos, Emma parecía arrasada por un camión de vodka. Aurora estaba en estado similar, menos divertida aunque con la misma torpeza al caminar.

Regina se disculpó por invadir la cocina a las 10 de la noche – hermana, ¿será que tienes café preparado?

-Sabes que siempre tengo café listo – le había comentado la hechicera -, pero para esto no creo que sea suficiente – agregó - ¿quieres decirme a qué se debe todo este lío?

Regina bufó – es una larga historia que prometo contarte con pelos y señales mañana, me tengo que ocupar de que mi mujer siga incordiando, pero sin romper nada a su paso – miró a la princesa Aurora que estaba tratando de desabrochar la armadura de Mulan, mientras la guerrera abría los ojos como platos – y, en lo posible, evitar que ese par salga en la portada del diario de mañana por escándalo sexual.

Zelena maniobró con las tazas y la cafetera sin mirarlas siquiera - ¿qué está pasando ahí? – preguntó – ¿esa tal Aurora no estaba con su príncipe?

-Si – respondió la morena.

-Pues parece bastante interesada en explorar nuevas sensaciones – comentó – toma – le dio a Regina un brebaje en una pequeña botella – pon una par de gotas a cada café, estarán sobrias en 5 segundos.

La hechicera se marchó a sus aposentos con su marido. Regina hizo caso sin averiguar nada sobre el contenido. Su confianza en Zelena era mayor con diferencias. Colocó las gotas y les pasó las tazas a las mujeres – beba, Swan – dijo – Mulan – llamó la atención de la guerrera – has que beba el café – estará sobria de inmediato.

Tal como esperaba ni bien el líquido llegó al sistema de las dos mujeres, ambas cambiaron de postura y pestañearon de impresión - ¿qué clase de café es este? – preguntó Emma – me siento como nueva.

-Digamos que es un 'café a la Zelena', mañana puedes agradecerle a mi hermana que te haya librado de la resaca que habrías pillado.

Aurora sacudió la cabeza y, al notar la cercanía particular que mantenía con Mulan, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás – Yo – murmuró – lo siento.

-Creo que el alcohol sin medida no te favorece, princesa – Mulan le habló de manera firme.

-Mulan – Aurora le habló a quién fue su compañera por mucho tiempo – lo siento, antes, me comporté realmente mal, igual que con tu amiga – le dirigió a Mérida una inclinación comedida.

La pelirroja respondió a la inclinación con un asentimiento – no importa, el alcohol puede no ser un buen consejero – se adelantó y le tendió la mano – soy Mérida – dijo – así, si es que aún me odias, al menos sabes mi nombre.

Aurora se sonrojó – yo no te odio, siento mucho haber dicho eso – Regina, Emma y ella misma sabían que aquello no era totalmente sincero. Aurora había soltado con el alcohol lo que no diría de manera sobria.

-Está bien, no importa – notando el mutismo de Mulan, quién no podía evitar mantener su mirada fija en Aurora; Mérida se sintió de más en la ecuación. Las había seguido porque deseaba entender mejor aquel enredo, pero tenía claro que ella no pertenecía de manera directa a ese asunto – si me permiten, me retiraré – anunció – creo que deberían hablar a solas.

Mulan despertó de su hechizo – no hace falta que te marches – le dijo a su habitual compañera de Camelot.

-Yo creo que si – dijo la pelirroja, apoyando su mano en el hombro de la guerrera y apretándolo – además, Hook me espera en el bar – hizo una pausa – mañana si quieres conversamos.

Mulan asintió y la dejo marchar. A puertas cerradas, se volvió a las tres mujeres - ¿qué demonios está sucediendo? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó a Regina y Emma señalando a Aurora.

-¿Por qué mejor no me lo preguntas a mí? – a Aurora le ofendió que Mulan se dirigiera a las demás para pedir explicaciones sobre ella, como si fuera un mueble que debe moverse para que cambie de lugar, como si no existiera el libre albedrío entre sus cualidades – si quieres saber algo que tenga que ver con mi persona, me has de preguntar a mí, a nadie más.

-Muy bien – la conversación se tensionaba a cada frase un poco peor - ¿qué es lo que haces aquí, Aurora?

Aurora frunció el ceño – ¿no puedo venir de visita a Camelot? ¿Qué pasa? Tú eres la que manda aquí o ¿qué?

Regina decidió intervenir – Aurora necesitaba un descanso y decidió, por su propia voluntad, venir a Camelot.

-¿Justo a Camelot? – inquirió la guerrera.

-¿Qué pasa? – Aurora no dejaría pasar ninguna - ¿tanto te molesta que este aquí? O solo se trata de que no te di el tiempo suficiente para salir huyendo, otra vez.

-Yo nunca he huido de ti, Aurora – interpuso Mulan, con muy poco convencimiento en la voz.

-Sabes que no es verdad, tu propio cuerpo lo grita, sabes que tengo razón – dijo Aurora, muy segura – he venido a buscarte porque te necesito – declaró antes de que Mulan intentará defenderse, algo que tuvo efecto inmediato.

-¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó.

-No puedo dormir, no puedo comer, no paro de pensar – Aurora se acercó a ella – no puedo más – dijo apoyándose en la otra mujer, con el mismo nivel de cercanía que le prodigaba borracha.

Mulan tragó saliva al sentirla tan cerca. El corazón desbocado. ¿Qué le pasaba a su pequeña? No pudo atenazar el pensamiento posesivo. Su pequeña. No era suya, tenía que evitar esos pensamientos.

Regina carraspeó – nosotras nos marchamos – dijo y las otras mujeres supieron que no estaban solas, que seguían siendo observadas. Casi las habían olvidado – cuando desees puedes venir al cuarto que te mostramos hoy, Aurora, el nuestro está justo al lado – le recordó – por si quieres hablar, claro.

Aurora asintió – claro, Regina.

La morena se puso de pie, pero su mujer parecía poco dispuesta a moverse de sitio – Swan, vamos – le ordenó Regina.

-Pero justo se estaba poniendo interesante – se quejó la rubia.

-Tengo algo más interesante para usted en el cuarto si me sigue – soltó tentativamente la morena – eso o la arrastraré de la oreja – agregó desapareciendo por la puerta.

-¡VOY, MIS AMORES! – gritó Emma y salió disparada hacia la alcaldesa y el resto de sus amores. El combo Regina más sus asociadas siempre funcionaba en Emma _"sin filtro"_.

Las dos mujeres se miraron durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Tan cercanas como hacía años no estaban. Mulan notaba la tensión en Aurora y solo podía preocuparse. Aurora tenía la mente en blanco, solo podía sentir cómo el calor que emanaba de ella se mezclaba con el de Mulan.

-¿Qué está pasando, Aurora? – la guerrera rompió el momento - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Desde cuando tienes tanta confianza con estas mujeres?

-Ellas me ayudaron cuando nadie me ayudaba – Aurora suspiró y se separó de Mulan, dando pasos por la estancia – me ayudaron cuando ni yo sabía lo que me estaba pasando.

-¿Cómo te ayudaron?

-Me pusieron a pensar en lo que no quería, tocaron el punto exacto del que brotaban mis nervios, mi insomnio – la castaña se giró hacia la guerrera – la raíz de mi maldición – sonrió con cierta pena, de inmediato – o de mi bendición.

Mulan no podía entender - ¿Maldición? ¿Alguien te ha hechizado? – interrogó con preocupación.

-Me temo que si, Mulan, estoy embrujada, estoy desesperada – le confesó Aurora, con una expresión que pujaba en angustia – estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

-Explícame, dime que puedo hacer, dijiste que me necesitabas – Mulan no podía comprender lo que le estaba sucediendo al amor de su vida, pero su espada estaba siempre dispuesta a protegerla – dime como pararlo.

Aurora dio unos pasos hacia la guerrera, hasta que solamente quedo un palmo entre las dos – Emma tiene razón, Mulan, esta magia es algo imparable.

-Seguro que hay alguna cosa que podemos hacer – susurró su compañera.

-¿Puedes dejar de respirar, Mulan? Porque yo no puedo. ¿Puedes detener a tu corazón sin morir en el intento? Porque yo no estoy dispuesta – aseguró la castaña – esto es más fuerte que yo. Emma tiene razón, no podré pararlo – repitió sintiendo como su cuerpo la obligaba a lanzarse, reteniéndose, pero con tanto esfuerzo que le dolía.

-¿Emma Swan? ¿La misma que te dijo que tomar chupitos era una buena idea? – Mulan acarició la mejilla de Aurora, sin saber el efecto que ese gesto causaba en la princesa - ¿cuánto puede saber de este hechizo, Emma Swan?

-Lo sabe todo – Aurora sentía que su cuerpo clamaba por más, sentía los poros de la piel de su nuca estirarse y los labios temblar – ella también lo padece.

-¿Qué es este hechizo, Aurora? – preguntó la guerrera, pero la respuesta no surgió en la forma que esperaba.

La princesa no soportó más el grito salvaje de su piel, la necesidad de su corazón y, como una ladrona, se lanzó sobre los labios de Mulan. La besó sintiendo como su cuerpo se diluía en esos labios, tanto en la sorpresa de la guerrera como en su gesto intuitivo que la llevó a corresponder su invasión. Impávidamente, como si su boca tuviera vida propia, Mulan se dejó asaltar por el deseo de esa princesa que la volvía humana con solo mencionar su nombre. Despertó cuando fue testigo de los ojos cerrados y de la angustia latente en ese beso prohibido. Con un movimiento brusco se separó del beso de Aurora.

-Pero ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? – dijo completamente aterrada.

-Lo siento – murmuró Aurora - por favor, perdóname.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? – Mulan comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro - ¿en qué estás pensando?

-Lo siento – volvió a sentir Aurora – no estaba pensando en nada porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti – exclamó la princesa – llevo meses sin poder dejar de pensarte, sin poder dejar de soñarte.

Mulan respiró profundo tratando de serenarse - ¿por qué ahora?

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? – Aurora apretó los puños – un día cualquiera, me encontré soñando que me confesabas amor, Mulan – le explicó siendo lo más honesta que le permitía la consciencia – que aquel día que te marchaste, en realidad, admitías que me amabas.

Mulan sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser que su princesa soñará con algo que podría haber sucedido? Se recordó a sí misma, delante de la hoguera, una noche de pesar, deseando con todo su corazón haber sido sincera. Haberle dicho a Aurora la verdad, a pesar de esas circunstancias que las envolvían. Haber sufrido su rechazo para poder pasar página. ¿Lo habría provocado? ¿Alguna magia inoportuna habría escuchado su deseo? De todas maneras, de las opciones que había considerado, la única que no imaginaba era que Aurora sugiriera que la correspondía. O cuando menos, que la confundía.

-Mulan – Aurora decidió continuar hablando – tenía que venir, Mulan – cada vez que su nombre surgía de los labios de la princesa, la guerrera sentía su piel estremecerse – tenía que verte y saber que eran todos estos sentimientos, saber si podría o no continuar con mi vida.

Mulan tragó saliva - ¿sólo has venido a tratar de olvidarme? – cuestionó - ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

-No, no es eso lo que quiero decir – contestó Aurora – en absoluto, ¿no te das cuenta que ese sueño cambio todo lo que pensaba de mi misma? ¿Estoy equivocada, Mulan? ¿Fue eso? ¿Solo un sueño, un deseo de mi inconsciencia? – la princesa tomó las manos de la guerrera y se pegó a ella.

-Por favor, Aurora, no me torture así – le rogó Mulan. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento de la otra mujer.

-¿Te torturó? ¿Por qué te torturó, guerrera mía? – Aurora no pudo detener al apelativo posesivo, tampoco quería.

-No me llames así – le rogó la otra mujer, tratando de separarse, pero con muy poca voluntad.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó Aurora, perdiendo sus ojos en los labios de su compañía.

-Porque me haces creer que este amor que siento es posible – respondió Mulan.

Aurora decidió no esperar más, iba a tentar a ese destino que se resistía temblando en su agarre. Atrajo el rostro de la guerrera hacia ella y la besó. Por segunda vez en esa noche. La besó, pero no como la primera vez. No con la angustia de no saberse correspondida, con la necesidad de saber que los labios de esa guerrera la deseaban tanto como los suyos. Mulan no pudo contener su fiebre ante el ímpetu de Aurora y se dejó llevar. Tantas noches soñando con tenerla en sus brazos y lo cierto era que la realidad podía ser mucho más dulce, mucho más intensa. Su princesa era tan vehemente que le temblaba hasta el corazón con ese roce. Pero el aire es el homicida de los mejores placeres. Se separaron y Mulan observó a esa mujer que, siempre, fuera real o un delirio, era un deleite para sus sentidos. No quería despertarse de ese momento.

Se lanzó a los labios entreabiertos de Aurora. El cuerpo de la chica terminó contra la encimera y la guerrera repasó a consciencia sus labios con la punta de la lengua, conmoviéndose cuando la lengua de su compañera se movió para rozar la suya. Los gemidos que soltaron se murieron en un beso desenfrenado, lleno de pasión. Una batalla que no parecía encontrar final. Ambas abrasadas por un calor invasivo y desorientador. El mundo desaparecía cada vez más bajo sus pies. Aurora gimió con vigor cuando Mulan abandonó su boca caminando por su cuello. Y tal como empezó aquel beso, terminó. La intensidad en la voz de la princesa despertó a Mulan, devolviéndole el suelo y todo lo demás. No pudo evitar pensar en cómo estaba traicionando sus principios.

-No – dijo separándose de Aurora – no, no podemos.

-¿Por qué? – la princesa la observó agitada, casi suplicante.

-Porque tú eres el amor verdadero de mi mejor amigo, la madre de su pequeño – Mulan dejó que un montón de lágrimas de frustración salieran de ella – yo lo vi, fui testigo, Aurora.

-Pero yo a quién amo es a ti – la castaña se acercó a ella – yo te amo, Mulan, ahora estoy segura de eso.

-Deja de decirme eso – la guerrera respondió con los dedos apretados – yo vi la magia del amor verdadero entre tú y él, lo vi – Mulan se secó con la manga el rastro de sus traicioneros ojos – no puedes tener esa magia con una persona y amar a otra, esto es solamente un capricho.

Se marchó dejando a Aurora desconsolada.


	6. La salida de la Aurora - Parte VI

**Parte VI**

-Venga Gina – Emma se quejaba sin cesar durante los últimos 15 o 20 minutos – me dijiste que me darías algo interesante – puso sus manos en forma de pechos – no me lo niegues.

Regina rodó los ojos – luego – repitió - ¿acaso no me oyó las primeras cuarenta veces? – le preguntó la morena – tendrá a sus amigas y a mí, después de que recibamos la visita de Aurora.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que vendrá? – preguntó la sheriff – igual la cosa se anima y se va a conocer los secretos más profundos de Asia – Emma sonrió de manera pervertida.

-Siempre tan sutil, Swan – Regina resopló divertida -, pero no va a suceder, porque conociendo a la lealtad de los guerreros que precedieron a Mulan, le puedo asegurar que no dará ese paso – la rubia frunció el ceño – ella no es como usted que no tiene problemas en involucrarse con una mujer comprometida.

-¡Perdooooon! – Emma meneó la cabeza y las manos – entonces, tampoco es como tú, mi querida alcaldesa.

-Como ninguna de nosotras antes de esta relación – argumentó la morena – porque, en lo que a mí respecta, no tengo pretensiones de involucrarme con nadie que no sea usted, mi indecorosa esposa.

-Apoyo esa moción – afirmó Emma – porque ¿quién quiere masticar brócoli, teniendo una hamburguesa con patatas en casa?

-No podía elegir algo menos calórico, ¿verdad? – recriminó Regina.

-Nop, tú eres una bomba calórica sensual, amor de mi vida – confirmó la rubia – y hablando de bombas sensuales, yo ya estoy calórica a tope, morena mía.

-¿Cuándo no? – la morena meneó la cabeza y sonrió -, pero ya sabe – agregó – hasta que no venga a llorarnos un rato Aurora, nada.

Emma hizo puchero -, pero tú me prometiste.

-Y le sigo prometiendo – le contestó Regina.

-Pero, pero, pero… mira si me duermo y me quedo sin mi premio – dijo la sheriff con fingida intranquilidad – no me lo perdonaría.

Regina se mordió el labio – no te preocupes, cariño, yo me encargó de despertarte –y le guiñó el ojo pícaramente, insinuante.

Emma abrió los ojos y la boca. Luego, ya recuperada de la conmoción, acabo lanzándose sobre la almohada y comenzando a roncar. La morena volvió a menear la cabeza. La voz de la rubia se oyó suavemente – Gina, estoy dormida, tienes que despertarme - en ese exacto momento, la puerta se escuchó - ¡JOPE! ¡Malditas sean mis causas! – vociferó la rubia dando un bote y mirando la puerta con frustración.

Regina tenía razón en todo. Aurora no solo había llegado, sino que había llorado a mares en el hombro de la morena. Cuando, por fin, se sació de llorar, explicó todo el detalle de su conversación con Mulan. Regina se asombró de que la guerrera la besará, pero de todo lo demás estaba segura que sucedería.

-¿Estás segura que estas enamorada de ella? – preguntó Regina.

Aurora sollozó – si, claro que sé que la amo – confirmó – no puedo vivir sin ella, de eso estoy segura.

-Eres consciente de que tiene un buen punto para dudar, ¿verdad? – volvió a insistir Regina – ver a alguien tener la magia del amor verdadero con otra persona es algo que no se puede desechar, no será fácil convencer a Mulan de que ahora es a ella a quién amas.

-Pero tú me crees, ustedes me creen, ¿verdad? – quiso saber Aurora - ¿me creen cuando digo que es a ella a la que quiero a mi lado?

-Si tú dices que amas a esa mujer – Emma decidió tranquilizarla - ¿quién soy yo para dudar de ti?

-Gracias – Aurora sintió alivio al saberse comprendida.

-¿Por qué crees que la magia del amor verdadero funcionó contigo y con Phillip? – le preguntó Regina – si estabas destinada a amar a Mulan, ¿cómo pudo despertarte?

Aurora pestañeó un momento – no crean que no me he hecho esa pregunta una y mil veces, ¿por qué si ella es mi amor, el amor que siento, el que quiero y en el que creo, pudo alguien más despertarme? – la princesa suspiró – y solo encuentro una razón: no habría conocido a Mulan si Phillip no me hubiera despertado en primer lugar, si no fuera por él nuestro encuentro jamás habría ocurrido y este amor que sentimos no existiría.

Regina sopesó las palabras de la princesa en silencio – tiene sentido – dijo al cabo de unos segundos – es evidente que de no funcionar el beso de Phillip, Mulan no habría intentado besarte.

-Por supuesto que no, conociéndolos a los dos habrían salido a buscar a Maléfica para sacarle a golpes de espada la forma de despertarme – Aurora sonrió porque el príncipe y la guerrera eran, a su manera, formas de un mismo molde -, pero ella no me habría besado, ni aun queriéndolo.

-Es demasiado contenida para algo como eso – confirmó Emma – tú, sin embargo, me has sorprendido gratamente princesa – confesó la rubia – mira que comerle los morros así sin más, vaya pícara estas resultando ser.

-Bueno – Aurora se sonrojó – realmente lo necesitaba.

-Y, además, una buena bebedora de chupitos – la halagó la rubia, si es que eso se podía considerar como tal cosa – me parece que me he encontrado una nueva mejor amiga.

Aurora alzó las cejas sorprendida - ¿sólo por unos besos y unos chupitos?

-No, también porque eres de las que se saben jugar por lo que quieren – la sheriff le guiñó el ojo -, pero más que nada por los besos y los chupitos – hizo una mueca de interés – y si me dices que en medio del morreo has rozado a Lucy Liu o a Sandra Oh, ya te coronó como mi mejor y más grande amiga.

-¿Lucy quién? – preguntó Aurora sin tener ni idea de lo que hablaba.

-Los pechos – Emma señaló los suyos – si les has tocado los pechos, los de Mulan los hemos llamado Lucy y Sandra – indicó los suyos – los míos son Xena y Gabrielle, el nombre lo eligió mi esposa – Regina rodó los ojos por como la conversación había decantado al lado pervertido del asunto inmediato Emma había tomado el control.

-Oh… tienen nombres – para Aurora era una revelación, miró los suyos con contemplación, pero no preguntó nada – estoy segura que será un placer conocer a Lucy y Sandra – aseguró afirmando con la cabeza.

Emma miró a Regina – esta tía me cae cada vez mejor, es la caña – le dio un golpe a Aurora en el hombro – eres la caña, tía, te mereces poder conocerlas bien de cerca, placer se le queda corto – le aseguró.

La morena decidió que debía cortar el asunto por lo sano y encontrar la solución que mandará a dormir a la princesa a sus propios aposentos, porque una noche de chicas hablando de pechos no estaba en sus planes.

-Dime Aurora y quiero que me contestes sinceramente – interrumpió - ¿qué tanto estás dispuesta a arriesgar por enseñarle a Mulan que eres su amor verdadero?

Aurora no dudo un segundo en responder – lo que fuera necesario.

-¿Incluso arriesgarías tu vida por probar tu hipótesis? – le preguntó Regina.

-Sin dudarlo – confirmó Aurora – estoy segura de que ella me salvará de lo que sea.

Regina pensaba proponer algo, pero su esposa llamó su atención utilizando a la 1 de la mañana el teléfono que le dio Merlin – Hola, Belle – saludo – no te despierto, ¿verdad? – Emma esperó las palabras del otro lado y contestó – bueno, necestiaba hacerte una consulta, es bastante importante – hizo una pequeña pausa – no, no es sobre sexo…

-¡Swan! – siseó la alcaldesa, llamando su atención.

-Oh, Regina parece enfadada – comentó.

-¿Le ha estado preguntando de sexo a la bibliotecaria?

Emma hizo una pausa y, por el silencio que reinaba en la sala, Belle se había quedado callada también – ah, eso – la rubia soltó una sonrisa fingida – solo un poquito, quería saber que tanta magia podríamos generar en una noche de amor.

-Creí que ya tenía claro lo que podemos hacer en una noche de amor – la morena respiraba con profundidad, tragándose las ganas de castigar a esa nada discreta esposa que le había tocado – creí que había quedado claro después de las primeras 400 veces.

Emma habló muy bajito, como si así consiguiera que no la escucharan, pero en vano – no estoy hablando de orgasmos – explicó – estoy hablando de otro tipo de magia.

Regina bufó – ¿quiere preguntarle a esa pobre mujer lo que sea que se le haya ocurrido y dejarla dormir? – inquirió para terminar de cambiar de tema.

-Ah, no te preocupes, si ahora hablará con Hook hasta dentro de dos horas, mínimo – la voz aguda de Belle cortó el silencio, no se entendía, pero estaba claro que no estaba feliz – vale, vale – comentó Emma – como si no fuera cierto, pero vale, quería preguntarte sobre el amor verdadero – expuso finalmente - ¿es posible que el amor verdadero cambie o qué uno suceda para hallar a otro?

Aurora tragó saliva expectante y Regina se dedicó a escuchar el corillo de "aja" que fue soltando su esposa por, al menos, 3 minutos.

Emma prosiguió con la charla – ok, Belle, quedamos así, te contaré al regresar – le aseguró – sí, sí, con pelos y señales – cortó la llamada – que gente más cotilla, por favor – anunció descaradamente – todos metiéndose en todo.

-¡USTED! – Regina remarcó el pronombre al punto que las dos mujeres que la acompañaban se sobresaltaron – la llamó – susurró haciendo que la frase sonará más intensa.

La sheriff se cuadró de hombros – es cierto, pero su curiosidad es suya – contraatacó.

-Espero que no le hubiera contado otras cosillas – suspiró tratando de enfocarse en el tema principal – bien, ¿qué fue lo que le dijo sobre el amor verdadero?

-Que el amor, en general, suele ser muy antojadizo y que sobre él no existe una certeza absoluto – explicó Emma – me dijo que hay múltiples casos donde el amor ha dado vuelcos extraños, que muchos amores verdaderos han comenzado detestándose, que otros se han ido transformando, que existen tantas formas de amor verdadero como relaciones son posibles, y, sobre todo, que en el plano terrenal, carente de magia, el amor puede tener la forma que yo le explique – Emma tomó aire profundamente antes de respirar – me ha dicho que en muchos casos, un amor llega a la vida de una persona y ésta se involucran a fondo en ese empeño, pero luego no resulta; sin embargo, haciendo recuento, muchas veces el siguiente amor, uno que, por lo general, es más fuerte que el anterior, ha llegado a la vida de la persona gracias a qué primero pensó que el amor de su vida era otro.

-Es decir, que es posible que en el mundo de la magia, ambos, a su manera sean amor verdadero, aunque uno se apague para dar lugar al que estamos destinado – tradujo la alcaldesa.

-Exacto – Emma secundó las reflexiones de su mujer – el amor toma la forma que desea, es caprichoso – la rubia agregó – Belle lo consultará mejor y si encuentra más información nos dirá.

Aurora suspiró – sabía que era posible.

-¿Dispuesta a arriesgarte por este amor? – le preguntó Regina.

-Totalmente.

La morena sonrió de medio lado – entonces, creo que es hora de contactar a nuestra vieja amiga.

 **Unos quince minutos más tarde, Aurora abandonaba la habitación luego de hacer planes con las otras mujeres, sobre los siguientes pasos a seguir. Primero, dormir. Segundo, marcharse de Camelot hasta Storybrooke. Tercero, hablar con quién hiciera falta. Cuarto, ejecutar el plan.**

Regina acompañó a Aurora hasta su habitación – no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

-Lo sé, ahora solo quiero pasar un poco de tiempo con mi pequeño, antes de la travesía – explicó la mujer - ¿debería hablar con Phillip?

-Tú sabes lo que es correcto y sabrás que hacer con respecto al príncipe – Regina le sonrió y la dejo más tranquila – anda, ve a descansar.

Aurora entró en la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió – Regina – le dijo – gracias, en verdad no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

La morena solo levantó la mano en señal de aceptación y le deseo buenas noches. Caminó en silencio de regreso a la habitación, preguntándose si hacían bien en planificar todo este asunto. Esperaba que sí, que su gran fe por el amor verdadero fuera justificada. Fe que no tendría si no existiera Emma Swan. Una cosa le quedaba clara después de la información que Belle les dio. Ella nunca cambiaría a su amor verdadero. Emma era su destino.

Entró en la habitación y se encontró a Emma dormida profundamente en la cama. Los últimos minutos la había notado bostezar, pero esperaba que no sucumbiera. Se deslizó suavemente a su lado, para no despertarla. Al reposar su cabeza en la almohada, notó aquella nota sobre su mesa de noche. La tomó y desdobló.

" _Una buena esposa como tú siempre cumple sus promesas. Con amor. Emma"_

Regina soltó una risita apenas audible y meneó la cabeza. Emma Swan. ¿Quién querría cambiarla, con filtro o sin filtro? Hizo una mueca de conformidad. Su esposa tenía razón. Con un chasquido de dedos, dejó a ambas desnudas y se dispuso a cumplir su promesa. Con el primer gemido, supo que Emma la amaría más después de esa noche. Si es que eso era posible.


	7. La salida de la Aurora - Parte VII

**Parte VII**

Mulan se quedó sin habla cuando, al día siguiente a aquella acalorada noche, se dirigió al palacio para enterarse por la propia Zelena que su Aurora y el matrimonio Swan-Mills habían marchado rumbo a Storybrooke posterior a su desayuno. Sin habla y estática. Tanto que Zelena chasqueó los dedos delante de ella un par de veces para que se despertará del letargo. Por supuesto, la hermana de Regina estaba al tanto de todo y esta comunicación estaba prevista. Su trabajo era comunicarle la marcha de las mujeres a la guerrera. Lo cumplió como era esperado y supo que había surtido efecto. Mulan reaccionó como esperaban. Abatida y aturdida.

Se marchó con unas simples 'gracias'. Caminó cómo quien camina hacia la nada misma, como si las piernas le pesaran y no pudiera razonar. Quizás se sentía tan cansada porque haber pasado la noche en vela, junto a la fogata, pensando en esos besos que se habían dado ella y la princesa, sintiéndose culpable por su mejor amigo y buscando argumentos para no hacer caso de las barbaridades que Aurora insinuaba, había sido mucho esfuerzo. O, quizás, se debía a qué esperaba poder ver a la castaña, poder hablar más con ella y saber que se había marchado la dejaban sin ilusión. O, y peor aún, porque sentía que la había alejado con su desaire. Cuando llegó al lugar donde solía refugiarse en soledad, se lanzó en el suelo, tocando con sus dedos la gramilla, y apoyó su espalda en un tronco. Aún humeaban pequeños los restos de la fogata de manera inofensiva. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, con un último pensamiento en su mente: "no debí dejarla sola, no debí marcharme otra vez".

Despertó porque alguien la estaba sacudiendo con suavidad. Abrió los ojos y vio la mirada esmeralda de Mérida. Tan aturdida estaba que no la había notado llegar. Normalmente, alguien como ella se despertaría del más profundo sueño ante cualquier cambio en el ambiente. Su espíritu guerrero estaba siempre alerta. Excepto hoy, en que se sentía incompleta. Menos ella que nunca.

-Mulan – dijo la chica – te has quedado dormida.

La guerrera pestañeó – me quede dormida – repitió lo que Mérida acababa de decir.

La pelirroja observó la sombra del cansancio, pero también algo más en sus ojos - ¿qué sucede, Mulan? – preguntó.

-Nada – la guerrera trató de esconder su pesar poniéndose de pie y estirándose – estoy cansada – se excusó - ¿qué hora es?

-Tarde, varias marchas después del mediodía – le respondió Mérida.

-He dormido mucho, entonces – aventuró la guerrera manteniéndose a distancia.

-Mulan – la arquera le llamó la atención - ¿qué sucede? – repitió nuevamente.

-Nada, nada, ¿nunca has estado cansada? – respondió con ofuscación.

-Miles de veces, pero no tú – contestó con firmeza la otra chica – tú no eres de las que se quedan dormidas a media mañana y no despiertan si alguien se acerca, te he visto en acción, no es propio de ti – Mérida notó que la resistencia de la otra chica declinó en cómo sus hombros cayeron y su postura se encorvó un poco – tiene que ver con la llegada de tu princesa.

-No es mi princesa – siseó Mulan.

-Claro que tiene que ver con ella – suspiró Mérida – te sugiero que me lo cuentes, así no tengo que perseguirte hasta que lo hagas.

Mulan resopló – es algo personal.

-Creí que éramos amigas, ¿no?

-Lo somos, pero no quisiera lastimarte – le expresó contenidamente.

-Pues si no quieres lastimarme, es mejor que lo averigüe por ti que por alguien más – repuso Mérida tratando de sonar convincente. Consciente de que este asunto podría dolerle, porque en algo estaba siendo sincera Mulan y era en qué dolería.

Mulan se sentó frente a ella y la miró unos segundos con intranquilidad, suspiró antes de pronunciar las palabras – nos besamos.

-¿Aurora y tú? – Mérida quiso comprobar -, pero ¿no está con ese tal Phillip?

-Sí, tiene un hijo de hecho – Mulan suspiró –, pero según ella me ama.

-¿Y tú? – para la pelirroja lo que sintiera o no Aurora era irrelevante, le importaba lo que sintiera la persona que evitaba mirarla desde su posición justo enfrente.

-No sé…

-¿No sabes?

La guerrera alzó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza, resignada – yo – pensó que decir por unos segundos – me pasé los últimos años viviendo en la página de un libro equivocado, soñando despierta – cerró los ojos y suspiró – la guerrera caída en la batalla más desigual del mundo, en una que no llegó a librarse siquiera – chasqueó la lengua con desanimo – amando a la única mujer que no tenía permitida.

-Hasta anoche – sentenció Mérida – hasta que anoche, Aurora apareció en Camelot y te besó.

Mulan resopló casi divertida – el único de los movimientos que no esperaba, justo cuando estaba pensando en saltarme esa página de la historia, el maldito destino caprichoso me derrota otra vez.

-Dependerá de si te dejas derrotar o no – Mérida le sonrió con la empatía a flor de piel – has soñado esta posibilidad, no me puedo creer que estés aquí sollozando por ese destino cuando ha venido hasta aquí sin que necesitaras forzarlo – la pelirroja rodó los ojos – no serías la guerrera que sé que eres si dejaras escapar a tu princesa.

-Es la mujer de mi mejor amigo – se defendió Mulan.

-Si es cierto que te ama, los condenaras a los tres a la infelicidad – repuso Mérida.

-Tienen un hijo.

-No creo que eso sea un problema, estoy segura que lo amaras igual que a su madre.

-Vi la magia del amor verdadero entre ellos – sentenció la guerrera.

-Conociendo la magia, habrá una respuesta a eso también - le respondió Mérida - ¿por qué no vas a verla en lugar de penarla frente a un fuego apagado?

-Porque está en Storybrooke – la pelirroja abrió los ojos y Mulan le contó la historia que Zelena le explicó, cerrándola con una "mea culpa" – la desprecié y se marchó.

-Dudó que se haya ido por eso, pero deberías ir a buscarla – metió la mano en el bolsillo y le lanzó una habichuela mágica – me la había dado Arturo al llegar, para que pudiera ir a casa a ver a mi familia – dijo -, pero creo que pueden esperarme, Hook no tardará en zarpar al norte de nuevo.

Mulan observó la habichuela en su mano – no estoy segura de lo que haré – dijo – tantos años huyendo me han destruido parte de la confianza con la que me conociste.

-Entonces, está claro que debes ir a buscarla, no me gustaría perder a mi amiga – Mérida sonrió y se puso de pie - hagas lo que hagas, hazme llegar noticias tuyas.

Mulan miró un momento a la chica que estaba dejando escapar – realmente, debo estar loca por perderme a alguien como tú, perdóname Mérida.

La pelirroja se río suavemente – no, no estas loca, aunque estas enamorada y dicen que es algo que se parece a la locura – pensó en ella misma abandonando su reino por un deseo de su corazón – me gustaría pedirte algo – le dijo a su acompañante – por una vez, no pienses tanto en los demás y piensa más en ti, Mulan – se rascó la cabeza – te mereces ser feliz.

-Tú también – le deseó la morena y se puso de pie para estrecharla en sus brazos – gracias, Mérida.

-Ey, ni lo menciones.

-Oye, pero no dejes que te casen uno de esos tíos de tu reino – le pidió Mulan – ninguno te llega a la suela del zapato – aseguró.

-Oh no, lo mío son las morenas o las pelirrojas, quizás alguna rubia – sopesó con una mueca de interés.

-¿Estás hablando de cerveza? – quiso saber la guerrera cerrando los ojos en señal de sospecha.

Mérida sonrió y se marchó soltando una única palabra – También…

* * *

Tres días. Eso fue lo que le tomó a Mulan decidirse a usar la habichuela y enfrentarse al amor de su vida. A esa mujer que aseguró que la amaba a pesar de lo contradictorio de su situación. Tres días en que pasó yendo y viniendo por Camelot sin saber qué hacía en aquel lugar. Con Mérida había un sentido para esa visita, pero sin ella su presencia en el reino de Arturo era casi tan relevante como la de un turista en la gran muralla. Tomó aire la mañana que se decidió a seguir su instinto. Pensó en Aurora y en Storybrooke y la habichuela abrió un portal justo frente a la plaza. Caminó en silencio hasta su destino, la casa de Phillip. Vio delante de ella la entrada y terminó de derrotar la distancia que la separaba de su destino, sea el que fuera. Iba a llamar cuando un apurado príncipe casi se estrella contra la guerrera.

Phillip abrió los ojos de par en par cuando la vio – Mulan – expresó con alegría – es imposible que tu llegada sea más bienvenida.

Mulan se alegró de verlo tan contento por su llegada y, al mismo tiempo, sintió culpa. Entonces, notó que el joven llevaba su vieja armadura y la espada afilada colgada a su cinto – Phillip – dijo extrañada - ¿qué sucede? ¿Dónde vas?

El joven suspiró – a rescatar a Aurora y espero contar contigo, perdóname por siempre enredarte en las mismas cosas.

-¿A Aurora? – Mulan palideció - ¿cómo qué a Aurora? ¿De qué hablas? Si acabo de verla en Camelot.

-Lo sé, vino, estaba rara – explicó el príncipe – estuvo diciéndome cosas sobre el destino, que el destino se había equivocada y que ella debía probarlo – Phillip tragó saliva – me dijo que ya no me ama – expresó con los ojos perdidos.

-¿Eso dijo?

-Si.

-¿Pero dónde está? – quiso saber Mulan tratando de no profundizar en el asunto del desamor de la princesa con su amigo.

-Me ha llegado este mensaje – Phillip mostró una misiva garabateaba como las que usaban en el bosque encantado – **Maléfica la tiene, otra vez.**


	8. La salida de la Aurora - Parte VIII

**Parte VIII**

Mulan y Phillip cabalgaban hacia la Fortaleza Prohibida casi sin descanso. Como antaño, cuando buscaron sin cesar a Aurora, ambos amigos se unieron en la cruzada de volver a recuperarla. Pero, aunque no se detenían más que lo necesario para descansar sus caballos, la fe con la que recorrían la travesía era diferente. Esa aventura estaba llena de interrogantes, decepciones y confusión.

Phillip pasaba las horas analizando las palabras de la mujer que amaba, de la madre su hijo. Sus últimas palabras antes de partir hacia el reino de Maléfica. "No siento lo mismo que tú, yo no te amo". El príncipe sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de aquella sentencia. "Hay alguien por quién necesito probar que el amor verdadero puede cambiar". Phillip apretó los dientes. Aurora se marchó de su lado, luego de pasar un tiempo con su hijo y hacerle al pequeño la promesa de volver. Se marchó porque quería dejarle atrás. Aun así, él estaba seguro que era su destino. Por eso, no opuso resistencia en salir a buscarla y estaba muy feliz de tener a Mulan acompañándolo.

Mulan, por su parte, no dejaba de preguntarse en qué diablos pensaba Aurora para lanzarse al reino de la bruja Maléfica. ¿Qué demonios trataba de probar con todo esto? ¿Qué era lo que quería demostrarle? Porque si Phillip estaba en lo cierto y Mulan había marchado, como le dijo, para probar su amor por ella: ¿de qué manera pensaba probarlo? Otra de las preocupaciones de la guerrera pasaba por la implicación de Emma y Regina en el asunto. Antes de salir, pasaron a dejar al pequeño Phillip Jr. con Snow y David para enterarse que rubia y morena habían marchado junto a Aurora en la travesía. Si ese par estaba en el ajo, aquello podía ser un verdadero caos. Mulan se fiaba de Regina, pero era Emma la que la preocupaba. La última vez que Emma había incitado a Aurora a hacer algo, ésta se había emborrachado como una cuba y había estado lanzándose puyas con hombre y mujeres. Además, esa misiva insinuaba que Maléfica la tenía retenida. ¿Qué había pasado?

Pararon a descansar por tercera vez en el momento en que los caballos bramaron buscando aire. La fogata la hicieron más por mantenerse entretenidos y alimentarse con algo fresco que por necesidad, la luz del sol alumbraba la mañana de invierno. Mulan no pudo con más de tres bocados, cansada y preocupada. Phillip comió su ración, pero sin dirigir ni siquiera una palabra a su compañera. Al menos hasta que no terminó con ella.

-No entiendo – dijo entonces – no entiendo porque viajo a Camelot.

No hacía falta adivinar que hablaba de Aurora.

Mulan tragó en seco – tenía – pensó que decir – que pensar, que resolver un asunto.

-El asunto del nuevo amor – sentenció Phillip con una muesca de cinismo – entonces, sabes de quién se trata – Mulan no respondió a su comentario, pero al príncipe no le hacía falta – no entiendo qué quiere probarle.

Mulan reveló una mueca de culpa que no pasó desapercibida para el joven – no debió intentar probar nada.

-¿Por qué te culpas por esto? – quiso saber Phillip – no digas que no porque lo veo en tu rostro desde que salimos de Storybrooke – mencionó – le estás dando vueltas, tanto como yo.

-Le dije que no podía ser – Mulan se sinceró sin sincerarse – le dije que era imposible que estuviera enamorada de nadie más, que era solo un capricho – las palabras surgieron dolidas de la mujer – la empujé, Philip, la empujé a probar esta locura.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura que es imposible que amé a otro?

-Porque vi la magia del amor verdadero entre ustedes – la guerrera resopló – fui testigo, la magia que se expandió de su beso me traspasó, es algo que no puede ser negado.

Phillip la observó durante unos segundos – lo sé, pero ¿no es suficiente con que ella dijera que no me ama? – aquello dejó a Mulan aún más desamparada, hasta para su amigo, siendo rechazado, estaba claro que confiar en Aurora era lo principal - ¿y por qué fue a Camelot? ¿Estaba allí? ¿El hombre al que ama?

Mulan se mantuvo en silencio, preguntándose si decir que "no" no era, en realidad, una mentira. Al fin y al cabo, "el hombre al que ama Aurora" no estaba allí. No había hombre. Solo ella. Phillip se resignó a que no le sería revelado nada.

-Lo siento, Phillip – respondió simplemente.

-No importa, no entiendo porque no quieres decirme nada, pero lo respeto – el príncipe respiró profundamente y soltó todo ese aire junto – no voy a insistir.

-Es solo que debería ser Aurora la que te diga – Mulan pensó que no sería justo tampoco – o deberíamos decírtelo estando las dos presentes.

-Entiendo, entiendo – el joven meneó las manos, pero la guerrera sabía que no podía leer nada en esa frase que le llamará la atención -, pero ir a buscar a Maléfica, ¿qué es lo que estaba pensando esta mujer?

-No sé. Debemos encontrarla, frenar la locura que tenga pensada – la guerrera se puso de pie, dispuesta a seguir viaje – y puede que patearle el trasero a Emma Swan porque sin dudas ha tenido algo que ver con todo esto.

Phillip sonrió y se subió al caballo – no puedo creer que le conté a esa mujer que no estaba bien con Aurora, nunca debí decirle nada.

-Probablemente.

Unas horas más tarde, la sombra de la fortaleza prohibida se alzaba a kilómetros del destino debido al sol alto. La sombra no solo era un concepto físico provocado por el castillo. Era un concepto mucho más siniestro, una enorme sombra oscura había barrido la gramilla de la zona. La marca del fuego era una señal perturbadora para ambos. Estaba claro que Maléfica se había salido de control en los últimos días. Había carruajes incendiados y el olor a carne quemada no era broma.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – dijo Phillip deteniendo el caballo – es cierto que la bruja a enloquecido, es cierto que la tiene secuestrada.

-Creía – Mulan tragó saliva – que Maléfica había recuperado a su hija y estaba mejor, menos dispuesta a la maldad.

-Hace tiempo que no la vemos, pero lo mismo pensaba yo – dijo él.

-Continuemos, Phillip, esto no pinta bien – Mulan estaba empezando a desesperarse.

Galoparon con sus caballos acercándose a la fortaleza. A Mulan el corazón le latía en los oídos, no cabía en sí de la ansiedad. Su Aurora, su pequeña tenía que estar bien. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En Qué estaban pensando Emma y Regina trayéndola con un dragón embravecido? ¿Con la peor enemiga de la princesa?

Cuando llegaron a una zona más boscosa que precedía al puente que llevaba al castillo se encontraron con una escena inesperada. En una jaula dispuesta a 2 metros del suelo, estaban Emma y Regina. La rubia parecida haber padecido de una tremenda chamusquina con su rostro lleno de hollín.

-Phillip – gritó la rubia – Mulan, por favor, bájennos de aquí.

Regina no emitía palabra y, ni bien la jaula tocó el suelo, Emma suplicó que le dieran agua y le dio a su morena primero. La alcaldesa hizo lo imposible por beber unos tragos y respiró con inquietud.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Aurora? – las apremió la guerrera.

-No lo sé, Mal la tiene – Regina habló con la voz áspera – llevamos al menos 36 horas en esa maldita cosa – les mostró la muñeca – me inhabilitó con mi propio brazalete y a Emma – la rubia mostró su muñeca que estaba similar.

-Se volvió loca – dijo Emma.

-¿Pero qué demonios hacían aquí? – les reclamó Phillip.

-Aurora trataba de encontrar una respuesta, quería que Maléfica le dijera cómo había conjurado el hechizo que la durmió, quería saber si había alguna diferencia entre el hechizo que lancé a Snow y el suyo – Regina explicó estirándose en el suelo, con evidente felicidad por tocar el suelo después de tanto tiempo – fue un error, no debimos haberla traído.

-Lo dices o lo cuentas – Mulan estaba a punto de volverse loca - ¿cómo diablos se les ocurrió aceptar semejante barbaridad? Miren este sitio, ¡esa mujer está loca! ¿Cómo no se marcharon ni bien ver este panorama?

-Bueno, esto fue posterior – explicó Emma – digamos que se me fue la boca e hice enojar a la señora del castillo.

-¡¿Es qué cómo se te ocurre llamar 'casi ex suegrita' a una mujer que puede transformarse en un DRAGON?! – la morena prácticamente la arrasa con su chillido y, si no fuera por los brazaletes, príncipe y guerrera estaban seguros que Regina le habría lanzado una bola de fuego a su esposa, solo por venganza.

-¿Para romper el hielo? – Emma levantó las manos desde sus rodillas en el suelo – lo siento amor, sabe que no se han dado bien nunca las suegras.

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARLA ASI! ¡Y esos comentarios! ¡LOS COMENTARIOS!

-No te pongas celosa, mi reina, sabes que no llegó nunca a oficializar como tal – Emma se cuadró de hombros – por mucho que me insistió Lily yo no me deje, te estaba esperando.

Regina frunció el ceño – mira, solo porque te amo lo dejaré pasar – respiró profundamente – será mejor que nos apresuremos, no sé qué pudo haber hecho con Aurora en el estado de nervios que estaba esa mujer.


	9. La salida de la Aurora - Parte IX

**Parte IX**

Caminar hasta dentro de la fortaleza careció de dificultad. Una vez franqueado el ingreso, dentro reinaba una paz y un orden que poco tenía que ver con las cenizas en el exterior. Como si el dragón bravo e irracional que era Maléfica tuviera claro los límites para su caótico comportamiento. Pero todo estaba igualmente muerto. Cada planta, cada árbol. Aunque no estuvieran arrasados por las llamas, yacían sin vida.

-Parece que 'tu Mal' no tiene pasta de jardinera – bromeó Emma a su mujer, aunque había un cierto cinismo en parte de sus palabras.

Caminaron dentro por variados pasillos vacíos de guardias y consiguieron llegar al reciento central sin sorpresas. Demasiada tranquilidad que se rompió cuando se toparon de frente con una escena familiar. Flores muertas, plantas sin vida y, en el centro de la sala, recostada con las manos cerradas en su pecho y dormida, estaba Aurora. Guardándola, con apariencia desprolija y bebiendo alcohol, estaba la misma Maléfica. Sonrió al ver llegar a Phillip y sus acompañantes.

-Vaya, vaya, al fin llegas, príncipe – pronunció la "P" con agresividad – parece que la princesa no está disponible, ¿sabes?

El príncipe resopló – dormida otra vez – dijo viéndola como quien no ve ninguna novedad – parece que tus trucos han tocado su límite de creatividad.

Maléfica sonrió con crueldad – oh, es que no la aguantaba más – bebió un sorbo e imitó una aguda voz – _'¿Qué cómo has conjurado mi hechizo? ¿Qué cómo es que no funciona como el de Snow White? ¿Puede alguien que no es mi amor verdadero despertarme? Dímelo, Dímelo, Dímelo'_ – remedó a Aurora y, entonces, le dirigió al joven una mirada divertida - ¿sabías que ya no te amaba? – él apretó los dientes como respuesta –oh, sí que lo sabías – se puso de pie – que buena chica – dijo rozándole el rostro a la princesa con sus dedos.

-¡No la toques! – Mulan estaba a punto de lanzarse a por ella, solo quería volver a ver los ojos de su amor.

-Oh, un nuevo caballero – Maléfica se regodeó al percibir la actitud de la mujer guerrera y le volvió a hablar a la princesa como si pudiera escucharla – esta parece mucho más pasional que el anterior – observó mejor a Mulan – desde luego, más guapa.

-¡Lo sabía! – la voz de Emma cortó el silencio – sabía que te iba el rollo, tenías toda la pinta.

Maléfica renegó - ¿Por qué tuvieron que liberar a esta mujer? Haberla dejado donde estaba – se quejó – no para de decir tonterías, me pone de los nervios – y observó a Regina – no entiendo que le ves, estarías mejor conmigo si quisieras.

Emma miró a Regina y luego a Maléfica, luego a Regina de nuevo - ¿tú y ella? – Regina no dijo nada como respuesta – ah no, yo te mató, dragón putero – vociferó y cómo resultado el brazo de la morena se interpuso.

-Igual que usted y la señorita Page, el asunto no llegó a un resultado concreto – explicó Regina – y, por favor, dejemos estas rencillas para después, ya hubo mucho fuego bajo este puente como para empezar a discutir de nuevo sus asuntos amorosos y los míos – respiró profundo – vinimos por Aurora.

Emma se incorporó todo lo recta que pudo, gruñendo a la hechicera rubia como respuesta - es verdad, Felipito desahuciado, si está dormida te conoces esta parte.

Maléfica se río estrepitosamente - ¿dormida? ¿Quién dice que está dormida? Lo que está es muerta – la bruja abrió la boca como si quisiera mostrar asombro, pero con aire a cinismo – bien, pero muy bien muerta – señaló acariciando el pálido hombro de la joven.

Mulan sintió que el corazón se le paraba en seco. No podía ser. Regina caminó rápidamente y buscó signos vitales. Ella sabía que, a pesar de que el hechizo los anulará para el oído normal, la sensibilidad de una bruja podría captar cualquier señal. Apoyó sus dedos sobre la muñeca de Aurora. Frenó su respiración al notar la fría piel y cierta rigidez. La sangre de la princesa no fluía por sus venas, se había detenido. Su corazón también.

La morena se llevó la otra mano a la boca – dios mío, ¿qué has hecho, Mal? – susurró.

-Cansarme – dijo Maléfica – cansarme de esto, me traes la venganza a mi casa y no debo tomarla, ¿qué clase de hechicera malvada sería?

-Eres una arpía – la salvadora apretó los dientes y el brazalete que la tenía prisionera se deshizo producto de la furia que la poseía – solo quería un poco de ayuda – dijo con ira y culpa en igual medida.

Maléfica al notar el poder que guardaba Emma en su interior, murmuró – interesante.

Phillip llegó hasta Aurora y la besó como quién no puede creer ni lo que ve, ni lo que oye – venga, Aurora, venga – le pidió al ver que nada sucedía – venga – repitió sacudiéndola – no puede ser, no puede ser, Aurora, no puedes morir, le dijiste a Phillip Jr. que volverías, no puedes morir, no puedes.

Emma lanzó un rayo furioso hacia Maléfica, pero ella lo esquivó y se volatilizó hacia algún sitio de la fortaleza – da igual, te voy a encontrar y lo pagaras – vociferó la rubia, puso su mano en la muñeca de Regina y desencadenó su atadura. La morena se recostó en su hombro, mientras veían a Phillip derrumbarse y a Mulan paralizada.

La guerrera observaba como la esperanza de que su mejor amigo obrará la magia del amor verdadero se desmoronaba, esperaba que todo aquello fuera una locura, una maldita broma. Cuando lo vio caer de rodillas rendido se dio cuenta que Aurora no estaba allí con ella, que aquel cuerpo que parecía dormir no iba a despertar. No había magia, no había amor verdadero que superará esa muerte. Aurora se había marchado sin que pudiera ni siquiera decirle cuánto la amaba, la importancia que tenía en su vida. Todo lo que la había hecho soñar, dormida y despierta. La forma en la que le pertenecía. Caminó casi dando tumbos hasta la princesa y cayó de rodillas igual que Phillip.

-Lo siento – le susurró al rostro helado de su querida princesa – perdóname, Aurora, perdóname por no creerte – le suplicó – debí creerte cuando me dijiste lo que sentías, ¿por qué no pude creerte? ¿Por qué fui tan idiota? – se reprochó - ¿Por qué no pude entender que bastaba con tus palabras? – las lágrimas la abandonaban sin poder detenerlas – todo esto es mi culpa, pequeña, debí creerte.

Phillip observó la angustia de Mulan, su dolor. Los ojos llenos de pérdida y se vio reflejado en ellos, se vio duplicado en esa mueca de desolación que invadía a su mejor amiga. Pensó en los últimos días, en sus preguntas sin respuesta y obtuvo una única solución para todas - ¿tú? – le preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Era siempre la misma.

-Perdóname Phillip, eres mi amigo y no quisiera que tuvieras que agregar más pena a esta pérdida – le confesó Mulan sosteniéndole la mirada, para luego volverla a la princesa – siempre – admitió – desde hace demasiado tiempo – dijo – esto es culpa mía, solo mía.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? – quiso saber el joven, pero luego sacudió la cabeza indicando que eso era lo de menos - ¿por qué no le creíste cuando te dijo lo que sentía? ¿Por qué, Mulan? Si la querías desde hace tanto, ¿por qué no le creíste? – había una mezcla de tristeza y enfado en sus palabras.

-No sé – Mulan lloró con desenfado apoyando su frente sobre la de Aurora – no sé por qué, por temor, por aprensión, por estupidez – confesó la guerrera acariciando el rostro de la joven, ese rostro helado y sin vida.

-¡ESTO NO DEBERÍA HABER SUCEDIDO! – Phillip gritó su enojo con desasosiego y puso una mano en el pomo de su espada, sin saber qué hacer.

Mulan se sintió más culpable al verle fuera de si – mátame si quieres, Phillip, me harías un favor si me matas – el príncipe meneó la cabeza negativamente – lo sé, no merezco el alivio de irme con ella, no la merezco, no pude cuidarla en vida – suspiró sintiéndose incomoda por dejar salir todos esos sentimientos y emociones, pero no tenía como retenerlos – daría mi vida porque volvieras, Aurora, vuelve, por favor – le rogó desesperada.

Regina sintió esa pérdida como si fuera suya. Recordó su perdida anterior y se abrazó más a Emma que permanecía con el rostro neutral, pero el corazón desbocado. La morena pensó en cómo se sentiría si perdía a la sheriff y solo pudo pensar en morir con ella, igual que Mulan.

La guerrera siguió hablando con la princesa, aunque no la escuchará – yo te amo tanto, Aurora, te amo tanto que me duele cada vez que respiró, cada día que pase sin poder tenerte cerca fue una tortura para este corazón mío, me fui de tu lado, pero te quedaste mi vida y mi alma – Mulan volvió a llorar amargamente – y ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? No hay vida sin ti, mi amor – confesó – no podría hacer nada sin saber que sigues en este mundo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no te abracé para siempre cuando me dijiste que me amabas?

-Hay que buscar a Maléfica – Phillip se puso de pie limpiando los vestigios de su propia tristeza, incapaz de ver a su amiga tan dolida, tratando de encontrar una razón de ser para los dos – hay que encontrar a Maléfica – puso una mano sobre el hombro de la guerrera – vengar a Aurora, Mulan, vengar su muerte.

Mulan lo miró como quién ve a un desconocido – no, no, no puede ser – la negación se hizo presente en ella – no puede ser – dijo sacudiendo a la princesa – no puedes morir.

-Ya ha muerto – espetó Phillip – ya está hecho, Mulan.

-No, no, ¡NO! Me niego a que muera, me niego – puso sus manos a ambos lados de la princesa y con toda la voluntad que tenía en su corazón le ordenó – tienes que vivir, debes vivir, Aurora – vociferó – me niego a que mueras, ¡VIVE! – y besó esos labios apagados que tantas veces deseó en silencio.

Un estallido de magia potente y desconocido los hizo retroceder a todos y las flores muertas de aquel lugar muerto revivieron, de repente, pintando la sala de colores vivos. Fuera, la gramilla quemada se abrió camino entre las cenizas del caos de Maléfica y unos cuantos animalitos arrasados por el fuego horas antes, corrieron por el prado sin parar. Mulan se puso de pie justo para ver como su princesa, su Aurora, abría los ojos y daba una bocanada de aire apresurada y jadeante. Como si hubiera contenido la respiración por mucho tiempo.

-¡JODER! – Emma abrió los ojos de par en par y le dio un golpe a Mulan en el hombro, sonriendo – eres la maldita 'Jesucristo Superstar' – aseguró viendo como la guerrera la ignoraba para lanzarse a los brazos de su princesa, llorando, pero de la emoción de ser correspondida, de notar los latidos del corazón de Aurora.

Maléfica apareció a su lado, mucho más elegante que la última vez que la vieron.

-¿Qué has hecho, Mal? – le preguntó Regina asombrada por el poder de su amiga.

La mujer sonrió – perfeccionar el hechizo del sueño para que fuera mucho más que eso – explicó – Aurora necesitaba probar que su vida estaba anclada a la de esa mujer y pensé que sería una excelente oportunidad para probarlo.

-No entiendo – Phillip estaba tan sorprendido como todos – ella no estaba viva.

-No, no lo estaba – Maléfica suspiró a sabiendas que debía explicarse – cuando vi lo que el amor verdadero podía logar, pensé que limitar sus efectos a despertar de un sueño eterno era demasiado dócil para su potencial, así que conseguí vincular el amor a una prueba mayor, una prueba de vida.

-Es peligroso – sentenció Phillip.

-Sí, pero también poderoso – observó alrededor – mira lo que ha conseguido – le indicó – Aurora dio su vida por la fe que tenía en que Mulan no se resignaría nunca a perderla, solo necesitaba tener razón.

-Sigue siendo peligroso – repitió el príncipe.

-Lo es, pero ella estaba segura de que Mulan no se rendiría jamás a verla morir.

-Yo habría apostado a que Mulan iría tras de ti para matarte antes de que pudieras decir "hola" – aseveró Emma.

-Y yo, pero Aurora estaba segura que no – Maléfica se cuadró de hombros – no sé por qué.

-Porque la conoce – sentenció Phillip.

-Porque sabía que detrás de esa guerrera inexorable había una mujer que ama y que sufre - dijo Regina viendo como los abrazos de Aurora y Mulan mutaron a besos repentinamente – porque quién nos ama sabe a qué atenerse con nosotros, nos conoce y no nos dejaría caer jamás – Emma le sonrió a su esposa.

Cuando los besos se volvieron más y más apasionados, tanto como para que Mulan se sentará al lado de Aurora para concentrarse solo en el intercambio de sus bocas, Regina agregó – creo que deberíamos dejarlas un momento, o varios – dijo aprovechando para empujar a Phillip a marcharse antes de que el príncipe tuviera un aneurisma asimilando aquel espectáculo. " _Pobrecillo"_ , pensó, " _tener que procesar tanta información"_. Se giró al notar como Emma y Maléfica no se movieron.

-Ustedes – les llamó la atención – vamos.

-Pero esto se está poniendo interesante, Regina – se quejó Maléfica.

Emma la señaló – es la caña esta tía – dijo.

-Por supuesto que soy la caña, querida – exclamó la hechicera caminando hacia la salida – si no me crees puedes preguntarle a tu esposa.

Emma salió detrás de la hechicera como un torbellino – GRRRR – gruñó audiblemente – No tanto como yo – gritó – si no me crees puedes preguntarle a tu hija.

El rugido del dragón que Maléfica podía llegar a ser se dejó oír por todos los rincones. Regina resopló cansada – mierda, no otra vez – se quejó, mientras salía pitando del lugar esperando parar el caos que Emma no dudaba en desatar nunca.

Aurora y Mulan no se inmutaron. Demasiado concentradas en besarse y repetir cuanto se amaban.


	10. La salida de la Aurora- Parte X-Final

Con este termina el TOMO I de las aventuras de Emma "sin filtro" y su esposa Regina. Que sepan que mínimo tengo material para dos más, pero que quiero dedicarme a otro proyecto por ahora. Luego retomaré o puede que vaya haciendo un poco y un poco. Aurora y Mulan regresarán más adelante! ^^ Gracias por leerme! Me han hecho muy feliz. FELIZ AÑO!

 **PARTE X**

Emma se sentó al lado de Phillip. El príncipe miraba pensativo la nada - ¿te arrepientes de haberme contado que Aurora no estaba bien? – le preguntó la sheriff – creo que tengo parte de la responsabilidad por el final de tu relación con ella.

-¿Crees que de no haber intervenido las cosas serían distintas? – quiso saber él, pero le sonrió sin pedirle una respuesta – posiblemente, habría pasado lo mismo, no hoy, ni mañana, pero habría pasado de la misma manera o de una peor.

-¿Peor que morir y resucitar? – inquirió la rubia.

-No me parece tan malo, al menos ha resucitado.

-¿Pareces aliviado?

Phillip movió la cabeza afirmativamente – si, cuando pensé que estaba muerta y que no podríamos remediarlo, sólo podía pensar en cómo iba a ocupar ese espacio vacío para nuestro hijo, no estoy preparado para eso.

-Que hayas pensando antes en tu hijo que en ti, me suena a un buen padre – Emma sonrió de medio lado – creo que lo habrías hecho muy bien – se corrigió – lo haras muy bien.

-Supongo, pero ahora tendré que lidiar con toda esta situación – dijo el príncipe.

-Entiendo – Emma asintió – los cambios son complicados, pero tarde o temprano encajan, sobre todo si son necesarios.

-El tiempo dirá que tal llevó todo este asunto – se quedó mirando a Emma un segundo - ¿tú lo supiste siempre? ¿Qué Aurora estaba interesada en Mulan? Recuerdo que cuando hablamos dijiste que podría pasar otra cosa diferente a prejuicios o reparo.

-Bueno, si le molestaba había dos opciones – explicó la sheriff – o no le gustaba que estuviera con una mujer o le molestaba que estuviera con cualquier que no fuera ella.

Phillip resopló – no sé cómo me voy a hacer a la idea de que se aman.

-¿Los besos que acaban de darse no fueron suficiente? Yo los vi bastante gráficos, no sé si me entiendes – la rubia sonrió pícaramente – y claro, también está la magia – meneó la cabeza como si eso fuera secundario -, pero los besos dicen bastante de por si – el príncipe sólo suspiró – oye, Phillip, sé que no es fácil de entender ni de asimilar, pero creo que cualquiera que ama quiere la felicidad de esa personas, aunque no sea con uno mismo, ¿no?

-Eso es verdad – el joven se cuadró de hombros – me costará un poco, pero siempre he querido lo mejor para las dos – se puso de pie – me vendrían bien unas vacaciones, aunque primero quiero ver a mi pequeño y pasar algo de tiempo con él.

-Me parece una buena idea, Phillip – Emma estuvo de acuerdo.

-Te agradezco que me llames por mi nombre, por fin – le mencionó el príncipe.

-Es un regalo de 24 horas y solo porque has demostrado ser todo un caballero, pero no te acostumbres – Emma se quedó pensativa- ¿sabes qué es lo bueno de todo esto? – obtuvo la atención del príncipe – que hay un par de pechos verdaderos esperándote en algún lado – hizo el gesto con las manos – digo 'el amor verdadero aguardándote esta, joven jedi'.

 _Regina sonreía mirando el intercambio entre su esposa y Phillip_. Había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa con sus payasadas. Emma era tan peculiar que no le sorprendía.

Maléfica se acercó en silencio y se sentó a su lado – es muy poderosa, ahora entiendo porque te interesa tanto.

La morena se giró a sabiendas de que su amiga observaba a Emma, pero negó con la cabeza – mi interés no tiene nada que ver con su poder o su magia – pensó mejor – o, bueno, sí, pero la magia de Emma que me interesa no tiene nada que ver con la que usualmente consideraríamos – explicó – es otra.

-¿Qué otra clase de magia posee la salvadora?

-Una que me incumbe solo a mí – admitió Regina – ella me regaló todas las razones por las que quería vivir, mi hijo y ella misma.

-¿Me saldrás con esas cursilerías de que te dio una familia? – ironizó Maléfica.

-Pueden ser cursilerías, pero son mi realidad – aseguró Regina- me da todos los días toda clase de razones para que quiera conservar mi corazón en el pecho, latiendo sin cesar – la morena sonrió en silencio sin dejar de mirar a Emma – ella es todo lo que yo siempre he necesitado y más, a veces es un dolor de cabeza – sostuvo la mirada de Mal por un momento – a veces quisiera que no fuera tan impertinente, más sutil, pero, para que mentirte, me gusta hasta eso de ella – reveló sin tapujos – me gusta todo de ella.

-Vaya, visto así, parece un portento – admitió la otra hechicera.

-Lo es, a su manera – confió Regina – es impulsiva y muchas veces llega al desparpajo y la atrocidad con sus invenciones, pero es siempre noble en sus intenciones, tiene una capacidad para ver al mundo que ya nos gustaría a la mayoría – la alcaldesa suspiró – me hace sentir tan especial y fuerte, tan diferente.

-Es hermoso – Maléfica habló con toda la sinceridad que podía – es hermoso el amor que el profesas y el amor que dices que ella te ofrece, la forma en la que la describes – la mujer suspiró con alivio – no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te sientas así; eres y siempre has sido una buena amiga para mí, Regina – expuso – me satisface muchísimo verte así – dudó un momento – quizás, ustedes habrían sido otro buen ejemplo para experimentar con mi hechizo.

Regina río ante la idea – lo dudo, si esta Emma habría estado en el lugar de Mulan, tu experimento jamás habría prosperado – le aseguró a Maléfica la morena – se las habría arreglado para que no pudiera suceder, habría entrado y dado un grito del estilo "Regina, vamos" y créeme – la alcaldesa estaba convencida de sus suposiciones – no le habría hecho falta mucho más para despertarme – reflexionó un segundo – aunque, por puro placer, igual me habría pellizcado – agregó de inmediato – y no en la mejilla.

-Interesante – Maléfica sonrió de medio lado – Emma Swan es muy interesante.

-Lo es, pero es mía también – Regina sostuvo una expresión seria a la hechicera.

-Tranquila mujer, no pensaba robarte a tu esposa, sabes que siempre me han ido más las morenas – comentó con picardía.

-Por el bien de tu integridad general, no vuelvas a insinuarlo, Mal – Regina camino hacia Emma en busca de su cariño – no quiero que te vaporice una salvadora, no sería bueno para su karma.

 _Al cabo de unos minutos, Aurora y Mulan si unieron al grupo._ Se acercaron a Phillip.

-Phillip quisiera que habláramos –comenzó Aurora – siento que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta manera.

-Yo también – dijo el joven -, pero más siento que tuvieras que arriesgar tu vida, aún poniendo en riesgo el bienestar de Phillip Jr. – se quejó el príncipe - ¿qué habría sucedido si morías? ¿Si Mulan no te despertaba? Ha sido muy egoísta – le reclamó.

-Phillip, por favor – comenzó a decirle la guerrera, pero Aurora la interrumpió.

-No pasa nada, Mulan, él tiene razón – se acercó y buscó la mirada del hombre – perdóname Phillip, perdóname por no pensar bien las cosas, no volverá a suceder, a partir de ahora, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo en lo que a la crianza del niño respecta, no te dejaré fuera de ninguna decisión y estaré contigo en lo que necesites para nuestro pequeño.

Phillip suspiró sabiendo que había más que el reclamo por Phillip Jr. en sus palabras. Era una mezcla de cosas, pero la calma de Aurora estaban haciendo mella en su brote de resentimiento – no te preocupes, igual exageró, solo me asusté un poco, pero quisiera que por unos días me permitieras quedarme con el, a solas – pidió el chico – quiero también poder asimilar la nueva situación y que pospongamos la conversación de los tres para cuando lo tenga un poco mejor llevado – expuso con seriedad – Aurora has sido mi gran amor y Mulan mi mejor amiga, quiero que sean felices y no me gustaría lastimarlas.

Mulan aceptó cautelosamente el trato – por mi parte, está bien – Aurora asintió cuando la mujer la miró en busca de su acuerdo, así que la guerrera agregó – quisiera pedirte perdón yo también, por todo esto, por no poder frenar mis sentimientos por Aurora, por haberte faltado como amigo.

-Por favor – el príncipe levantó las manos – ¿y qué ibas a hacer? El amor lo conduce todo, o casi todo, lo gobierna todo a su antojo, no quiero disculpas por ahora – se dirigió a la castaña – voy a consultar con Snow cualquier cosa sobre el pequeño y te mantendré al tanto.

-Por favor, sin falta envíame recados sobre cómo esta Phillip – le pidió Aurora.

-Pasa a verlo durante la semana, si quieres y estas cerca – le dijo Phillip, cediendo en parte de sus planes iniciales, se subió al caballo y desde encima agregó – ah y, luego de estos días, has de cuidarlo tú por un tiempo – le comentó – me iré unas semanas de vacaciones, las necesitó – confesó sonriendo – y tú – miró a Mulan – has de hacer mérito para que a mi chiquillo le caigas bien.

Mulan asintió con tranquilidad – lo haré.

-Lo sé – dijo Phillip y espoleando el caballo partió soltando un adiós.

-Acabara acostumbrándose – Emma apareció cerca de las mujeres – como todo el mundo – aseguró - ¿ustedes? ¿Qué harán con este tiempo libre?

Mulan sonrió y tomó la mano Aurora – aprovecharlo – dijo – aprovecharlo al máximo – subió a la princesa a su caballo y esta le dirigió un casi mudo "Gracias" a Maléfica antes de que el animal se pusiera a trotar sin rumbo definido.

Emma sonrió pícaramente – alguien va a conocer a Lucy y Sandra pronto - y anunció de inmediato – primera 'gayzación' completada, la causa Multiorgasmos ¡GANA! – vitoreó palmas como loca.

Mientras tanto, Regina se tapaba la cara y Maléfica no entendía nada, pero si había multiorgasmos, ella también aplaudía.

 **Lo que no sabrían hasta tiempo después es que el gen de** _ **Emma sin filtro**_ **se extendería a través de Aurora** , la cual comenzó a tener charlas muy amenas con Lucy y Sandra. Mulan, al principio, no podía creer la influencia Swan sobre su princesa, pero viendo lo cariñosa que podían volverse esas conversaciones se rindió a los encantos que tenían. Al parecer, todas las morenas están condenadas a rendirse a los especímenes femeninos _"sin filtro"_ o eso es lo que Emma teorizó en la cafetería un viernes a las 7 de la mañana para consternación de unos cuantos clientes. La abuela tuvo que usar la ballesta para que dejará de dar ejemplos de cómo ciertas morenas, o solo una, se rendían a los encantos que mencionaba. Cuando Regina se enteró, la ballesta resulto ser una amenaza mucho menor y Emma estuvo sin Thelma y Louise por un tiempo. Bueno, 600 segundos, que es lo que tardó en lanzarse encima y descontrolar la defensa de la alcaldesa. Fueron, según Emma, los 600 segundos más largos de su vida.


End file.
